


Los juegos del hambre

by Insaengiareumdawoyo



Category: The Hunger Games, los juegos del hambre, teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: AU, Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, alternative universe, son los juegos del hambre asi que muchos personajes van a morir tenedlo en cuenta, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insaengiareumdawoyo/pseuds/Insaengiareumdawoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre y Stiles no puede permitir que Malia sea elegida, así que se ofrece voluntario. Junto a él, el chico que le ha salvado dos veces la vida: Scott McCall, y como entrenadores a un borrachísmo Peter Hale y a su sobrino Derek, tan harto de ver chicos morir que ha decidido no volver a entrenar a nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Malia es un personaje importante del fanfic ya que ocupa más o menos el puesto de Gale y es alguien muy cercano e importante para Stiles. Si no te gusta Malia o te desagrada que esté cerca de Stiles simplemente este fanfic no es para ti, porque va a haber mucho de eso.
> 
> Por motivos prácticos en el universo alternativo del fanfic los distritos eligen dos adolescentes independientemente de su sexo. A veces salen dos chicos, a veces dos chicas, a veces mixto.
> 
> WARNING: Son los juegos del hambre asi que, como ya sabéis, morirán algunos personajes.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste! Los comentarios tanto críticos como no siempre se agradecen :3

**Capítulo 1**

Abro los ojos y lo primero que siento es el tacto áspero de su piel sobre la piel de mi antebrazo y el peso de su cabeza sobre mi hombro, justo antes de que el brillante sol de madrugada me taladre los ojos sin ninguna clase de consideración. Lo siguiente que siento es su respiración tranquila sobre mi mandíbula y mejillas. Ha vuelto a colarse en mi cama en mitad de la noche, y aunque el entumecimiento del sueño no me permite sentirlas todavía, sé que mi espalda y mis brazos ahora están llenos de heridas. Son las pesadillas, de nuevo. Cuando no puede soportarlas viene desde el otro lado de la Veta y se acurruca junto a mí, convirtiéndome en su cucharilla pequeña. A menudo deja marcas de arañazos aquí y allí, pero no me importa. Lo único que pienso es que quiero que esté bien, y la verdad es que me gusta ser la cuchara pequeña; duermo mejor cuando me abraza así, por alguna razón, y tal vez no me ataquen las pesadillas cada noche, pero nadie duerme bien la víspera del día de la Cosecha.

Está profundamente dormida, seguramente porque ha cerrado los ojos hace nada. Me deshago de su abrazo con cuidado y la tapo con la manta que el señor Tate y yo fabricamos con pieles hace seis años justo después de la Cosecha –supongo que porque yo estaba demasiado nervioso para consolar propiamente a Malia y el señor Tate no sabía cómo distraerse de la inminente muerte de la mayor de sus hijas– así que se puede decir que es su aniversario. Me visto distraídamente, sin pensar mucho en qué me estoy poniendo, y me quedo mirándola un rato.

Malia es mi mejor amiga. Es, por lo menos, la persona más importante de mi vida. Crecimos juntos corriendo y cazando en el bosque, y siempre hemos tenido esa conexión especial, esa ausencia de la necesidad de poner los pensamientos en palabras. También hay una especie de entendimiento mutuo; un silencio positivo entre los dos respecto a lo que le pasó a Lorey y respecto a mi madre. A veces la miro y ella me mira de vuelta y simplemente pienso que he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, que soy un chico afortunado, que podría vivir eternamente así: colegio de lunes a viernes y caza en el bosque con Malia los fines de semana. Sé que cuando ambos cumplamos los dieciocho años, si seguimos vivos, lo más probable es que trabajemos en las minas de lunes a domingo, pero incluso si es así estoy seguro de que sacaremos un segundo para el otro. Quince minutos del desayuno, tal vez, para perdernos por la Pradera, incluso si es cerca de la valla. De hecho, si pudiera, mi vida consistiría en salir con ella de caza y después comernos nuestros víveres con pan tostado junto al fuego.

Me pongo las botas gruesas, las que son mejores para el bosque, aunque ya están un poco roídas de tanto usarlas. Malia siempre me dice que corro demasiado, y creo que tiene razón. Lo cierto es que no tengo demasiadas habilidades, pero correr es definitivamente una de ellas.

En nuestro distrito muchos de los chicos son fuertes y tienen buena mano con los picos o las palas. Lo notas enseguida porque sus músculos están sospechosamente desarrollados para su edad y siempre tienen las manos llenas de ampollas. Yo soy más bien enclenque, supongo. No es que esté delgaducho como un junco, pero no tengo aspecto de ir a levantar una carreta, y mi padre pasa demasiado tiempo borracho como para enseñarme a usar las herramientas de la mina. Aunque en nuestro distrito no podemos trabajar en las minas hasta los dieciocho, la mayoría de los padres enseñan a los hijos a manejarse antes. Probablemente Malia es más fuerte que yo y se maneja mejor con esas cosas. Otros chicos son inteligentísimos y captan lo que dice el maestro a la primera. A mi me cuesta entenderlo un poco todo, y lo cierto es que estar encerrado en el claustro me provoca una sensación insoportable de sopor. Necesito correr, salir a la pradera, respirar el aire puro. Otros tienen un don especial para tratar con la gente, para convencer a los vecinos de esto o de eso otro, para conseguir que los clientes vuelvan, si pueden permitírselo, a su tienda. Kira, la hija del alcalde, por ejemplo. No sé cómo lo hace, pero empieza a hablar y ya no puedes despegar el oído de lo que está diciendo; es imposible.

Yo lo único que sé hacer es correr y cazar, y escalar un poco tal vez. Puedo correr más rápido que muchos de los animales que cazamos en el bosque y durante períodos largos de tiempo. Correr me gusta; cortar el aire con el movimiento rítmico de mis brazos o sentirlo pasar alrededor de mi cuerpo, provocando que mi ropa se pegue a mi piel. Mi madre decía que correr era volar con los pies en el suelo. Ella me enseñó a cazar desde temprano, pero fui yo quién sintió ese impulso alienígena en las piernas que me obligó a acelerar el ritmo de mis pasos la primera vez. Era buena con el cuchillo, como yo, pero también con el arco. Podía dispararle casi a cualquier cosa, en movimiento o no, y cubría distancias imposibles. Era como si tuviese el ojo de un halcón o de un águila, y todo el mundo la admiraba por eso. Traía muchas presas a casa y las que sobraban las intercambiaba en el quemador o las repartía entre algunas de las familias más desfavorecidas de la Veta. Nunca pasamos hambre cuando ella estaba viva.

Por alguna razón el arco a mí siempre se me resistió, pero puedo lanzar los cuchillos con precisión y a una buena distancia. Cazo pájaros y presas pequeñas con facilidad, y puedo dejar a las presas grandes heridas para que sea más fácil perseguirlas. Normalmente Malia y yo trabajamos en equipo; ella es una experta poniendo trampas –no creo que haya una trampa de caza que ella no conozca o que no se le haya ocurrido– y es absolutamente temeraria. Una vez vimos un alce y decidimos intentar cazarlo porque un animal tan grande es la comida de una semana, por lo menos, y aún después de eso tendríamos algo que intercambiar en el Quemador por leche o huevos. Yo había gastado todos los cuchillos en unos conejos y no podía recuperarlos porque el alce se había movido cerca de donde estaban mis presas y podría haberlo espantado. Entonces Malia escaló un árbol cercano sin alertar al animal –cuando llevas un tiempo cazando aprendes a moverte con verdadero sigilo– y lanzándome una sonrisa cómplice, saltó encima de él y lo agarró del cuello hasta que el animal paró de correr y empezó a retorcerse para quitársela de encima. Para entonces yo ya los había alcanzado a ambos y le di un tajo certero en el cuello, matándolo al instante.

Hace buen día, así que planeo pasar por el bosque antes de la Cosecha, y tal vez conseguir algunos animales pequeños después de ir a la plaza a comprar algo de pan y queso. Tal vez corra un par de kilómetros para relajarme, para no pensar en el día de hoy. Estoy cruzando la plaza mientras pienso estas cosas y veo a la hija del alcalde entrar en la panadería con el gesto torcido. Su nombre está solo siete veces en la urna, pero ni siquiera ella está a salvo de terminar participando en los juegos. Hace seis años, con solo una papeleta en la urna, Lorey Tate fue elegida.

Me acerco a ella, porque de todas formas tengo que comprar algo de pan para esta noche. El señor Tate y mi padre habían planeado algo así como una barbacoa para calmar los ánimos. Será mayoritariamente queso, pan tostado y lo que Malia y yo consigamos cazar esta mañana, pero es mejor de lo que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo.

–¡Stiles! –dice, con una sonrisa cohibida pero encantadora. Kira es una persona extraña; al mirarla, da la sensación de que está llena de vida, pero de que esa vida pasa por demasiados filtros para llegar hasta la superficie y ser observada. Lleva un bonito vestido azul con estampado de flores y un lazo blanco alrededor de la coleta, lista para cuando llegue la ceremonia de la cosecha.

–¿Emocionada? –digo, en mi tono más sarcástico.

Ella me lanza una cosa que es una sonrisa y una mueca al mismo tiempo, y responde:

–Al borde de un ataque de nervios, si te soy sincera.

No somos especialmente amigos; de hecho, ni siquiera sé si somos amigos. Ambos estamos en la misma clase –Malia va a una clase distinta porque perdió varios meses después de que Lorey perdiera los juegos del hambre y ahora tiene que ponerse al día– y somos estudiantes solitarios, pero tampoco existe un vínculo profundo entre nosotros. En los recesos o en la cafetería intercambiamos miradas o comentarios fugaces, y sé que si tengo que mirar a alguien para expresar mi felicidad o mi descontento por las insulseces del profesor Martos siempre la voy a mirar a ella, pero es más porque no sé a quien más mirar. Es divertida, eso me gusta; y habitualmente se ríe de mis sarcasmos. Pero siempre son cosas fugaces: un par de palabras, una mirada rápida, un chiste y una carcajada. No puedo decir que conozca a Kira, y no creo que Kira me conozca.

Ella y Malia son más amigas, tal vez. Se ven en la plaza, de vez en cuando. Hablan, se ríen e intercambian pulseras que Kira hace a mano. Ni siquiera estoy seguro cómo ni porqué empezaron a verse de esa forma, y a veces el pensamiento me molesta. Malia, la caza y los fines de semana...es todo mío, una piedra imprescindible del muro sobre el que construyo mi vida. No sé si quiero otra pieza en ese muro.

Kira y yo entramos en la panadería. Ella compra unos bollos con mermelada y yo dos hogazas pequeñas de pan que dividiremos entre cuatro, y un cuarto de kilo de queso. Rosa, la dependienta, nos atiende con la amabilidad de siempre, pero el vestido elegante de Kira no pasa desapercibido para ella, y enseguida su semblante se ensombrece y adopta esa mueca que todos los adultos adoptan cuando nos miran el día de la cosecha. Se pregunta si será la última vez que nos ve. O, en realidad, se pregunta si, dentro de unas semanas, nos estará viendo cubiertos de sangre en el televisor de la plaza o matándonos el uno al otro.

–Es el último año –me dice Kira cuando salimos de la panadería. Yo asiento en silencio y echamos a andar hacia la casa del alcalde, porque aún es temprano y está de camino hacia la Veta de cualquier forma. Al rato, cuando dejamos atrás el puesto de los Agentes de la Paz, me pregunta:

–¿Cuántas?

Es algo en lo que he evitado pensar toda la última semana, la verdad. Me encojo de hombros y me rasco la nuca porque de repente no sé qué hacer con mis manos.

–Veintiuna –digo– se puede decir que soy el favorito–añado para bromear, aunque en realidad no tengo ganas de bromear.

Kira se pone nerviosa; su rostro se descompone y tartamudea.

–Yo...lo siento. No debería haber preguntado.

Es cierto, no debería. Niego con la cabeza para quitarle importancia, aunque pienso sinceramente que puede llegar a ser entrometida. No puedo evitar sentir algo de resentimiento al pensar en las siete veces que su nombre está en la urna y en que nunca ha tenido una tesela. Miro luego los bollos de mermelada, y recorro la pequeña distancia que los separa de mi pedazo de queso y mis dos hogazas. Esa es la diferencia entre los comerciantes y la gente de la Veta. Yo he estado pidiendo teselas cada año desde que entré en el sorteo; una por mi padre y otra por mí, para poder alimentarnos. Cada vez que compras una tesela, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo, y cada año se van acumulando.

Ya hemos llegado a la casa del alcalde y el aire se ha quedado tenso.

–La pena es que se me acabará el chollo de las teselas –digo en broma, como intentando relajar el ambiente, y entonces Kira baja los ojos al suelo y entrelaza las manos en un movimiento repetitivo. Sé que está nerviosa. ¿Tanto le asusta el día de la Cosecha? No la culpo, yo también estoy acojonado, pero prefiero no decir nada.

Entonces se para frente al umbral de la puerta de su casa, me mira a los ojos por una nanofracción de segundo y me pregunta.

–¿Y Malia?

No me espero la pregunta, así que me quedo unos minutos en silencio. Luego todo ocurre a la velocidad del rayo: antes de que yo pueda contestar, Kira ya ha apartado sus ojos de los míos y niega con la cabeza enérgicamente y me dice “olvídalo” y entra en la casa. La puerta se cierra y yo me quedo ahí preguntándome qué está pasando. Me quedo con un número danzándome en los labios y decido seguir mi camino hacia el bosque.

Aunque sé que probablemente a esta hora no esté electrificada, escucho atentamente por unos segundos junto a la valla y luego entro en la pradera. Pienso en unos conejos, un par de ellos; y pienso en alguna que otra perdiz. Eso sería perfecto.

Entonces veo una figura en los límites de la pradera; una figura femenina que se adentra en el bosque enfundada en un vestido por la rodilla. El tronco es blanco, la falda de un granate llamativo pero agradable a la vista. Aunque el vestido me tiene desorientado al principio, el cabello castaño corto y enmaraño es absolutamente inconfundible.

–¡Mal!

Corro hacia ella y me recibe con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa tensa. En seguida sé que pasa algo.

–¿Cazando? –pregunto.

Ella asiente.

–Espero que siga en pie esa barbacoa –dice, pero no parece muy animada.

–Por supuesto –me limito a decir–. Barbacoa es mi segundo nombre.

Nos sumergimos en el bosque y conseguimos agenciarnos dos perdices, un conejo y tres ardillas. Por un momento, la emoción de la caza me hace olvidar que es el día de la Cosecha y hasta llego a dejarme invadir por esa sensación irracional que a veces se tiene de que está uno frente a un buen día. Entonces veo el vestido de Malia y veo la tensión muscular de su rostro, y sé que si pudiera gritaría, pero está callada. Demasiado callada para lo que es habitual.

La caza es buena, así que me siento y saco una hogaza de pan y un poco del queso y lo partimos en dos para hacer un improvisado _picnic_. Puedo cambiar más tarde una de las tres ardillas por otra hogaza de pan y un poco más de queso, así que no importa.

–Stiles –dice.

Yo la miro. Su mirada se ha desvanecido en algún punto del horizonte. Justo seis años atrás Lorey fue elegida para participar en los juegos del hambre; yo y Malia, como tantos otros chicos de la Veta, estábamos delirando en nuestras camas, contagiados de alguna especie de infección que nadie sabía de dónde había salido. Tal vez es ahí, en las praderas de hace seis años, donde sus ojos vagan tristemente.

–Vámonos –sugiere, y me pilla completamente desprevenido.

–¿Que nos vayamos?

–Huyamos. Al bosque. Podríamos sobrevivir, tú y yo. No soporto esto; no soporto el Capitolio, no soporto la cosecha y no soporto los juegos del hambre. No voy a volver a ver a esos chicos matándose unos a otros, Stiles. No puedo soportar otra muerte.

De verdad que la entiendo. Vivir en el bosque, ella y yo, lejos de todas las preocupaciones. Vivir de verdad. Sin el Capitolio; sin el miedo. Pero mi padre y el señor Tate nunca querrían venir. Si nosotros escapamos sin ellos, lo más probable es que los torturen para dar ejemplo y que los conviertan en Avox. Eso si no los matan en mitad de la plaza.

Y no puedo hacerle eso a mi padre.

No puedo perderlo.

–Mi padre nunca se iría –le digo–. Y el tuyo tampoco.

Ella frunce el ceño y sus ojos se vuelven de un tono opaco. Se cierran, se distancian. De repente me parece que está a un millón de leguas y que no puedo tocarla: está enfadada.

–Vayamos volviendo, de cualquier forma. No queda nada para el circo de los horrores –apunta, y antes de que me de tiempo a reaccionar ya está de pie y me lleva una ventaja de diez pies.

Malia se despide de mi en mi puerta con un simple movimiento de cabeza y casi sin mirarme. No me gusta enfadarme con ella, y menos un día como este, pero creo que lo que piensa es descabellado. Las probabilidades de que sobreviviéramos son ínfimas y no podríamos proteger a nuestros padres.

En casa mi padre ya ha despertado, y aunque aún tiene los párpados hinchados y los ojos cansados se esfuerza en sonreír y en resultar acogedor. La casa huele bien, a limpio, a carbón y a alguna especie de guiso. Ha hecho un estofado con unas cuantas perdices que abatí ayer en el bosque. Me gusta ver a mi padre así. Cuando mi madre murió empezó a beber demasiado y a faltar a la mina, y aunque el capataz no le ha echado porque le conoce y por deferencia a mi madre, tampoco le paga las horas no trabajadas. Ahora trabaja un poco más; va todos los días de la semana menos el domingo y sólo a veces, cuando siente que no puede levantarse de la cama, se queda en casa y descansa. Me siento afortunado de tenerle, de que él esté vivo, de cada segundo que puedo aprovechar a tu lado.

Entonces me ataca ese pensamiento: quizás sea el último día que paso a su lado.

Sin mediar palabra me acerco a abrazarlo y permanezco así unos minutos. Al despegarme, veo que los ojos de mi padre están enrojecidos y su semblante descompuesto.

–Es el último año –me dice.

Asiento y tomo un cuenco de estofado. Es lo primero que como en todo el día y la verdad es que es absoluta gloria. Mi padre es un minero más bien mediocre y no puede cazar, pero como cocinero no hay quien le gane.

Después del estofado subo a mi cuarto y escojo mi ropa de la Cosecha. Son unos simples pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca y limpia de manga corta, con unos zapatos negros de mi padre que aún brillan algo. No es la ropa más elegante, pero teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que es conseguir tela vaquera, se puede decir que son hasta un lujo.

Me doy una ducha para relajarme, me pongo la ropa que he escogido y salgo a la calle.

La plaza ya está llena de gente para cuando he llegado, y puedo ver a Malia y Kira en el redil para los chicos de diecisiete años. Me acerco a ellas. Kira me sonríe con dulzura y Malia aún tiene el ceño fruncido, pero al menos me dice “hola”.

Cuando todos lo chicos están en sus rediles, el show empieza. Sobre el escenario, la pantalla de siempre. Proyectan el video, recordamos por qué tiene perfecta lógica que nos matemos unos a otros año tras año y vemos la cara del presidente Gerard Argent sobre la pantalla, alabando la gloria del Capitolio y la vergüenza de los distritos. Sobre el escenario están Effie Trinket. el alcalde Yukimura y uno de los dos únicos vencedores del distrito, Derek Hale. Ella está visiblemente más entusiasmada que los otros dos. Yukimura lee el discurso habitual con un entusiasmo pastoso que sólo es decorado por los habituales saltitos de emoción de Effie y de su peluca turquesa. Peter Hale, el otro vencedor de los juegos del hambre en el distrito 12, aparecerá en cualquier momento completamente perjudicado por el alcohol y dando tumbos. Poco sé de Peter Hale salvo que vive a tiempo parcial en su casa de la Aldea de Vencedores y a tiempo parcial en el Quemador comprando licor, y que tiene fama de acosar jovencitos y jovencitas. Uno nunca sabe dónde empiezan los rumores y donde acaba la verdad, pero viéndolo así, con el pelo despeinado sobre la cara sudorosa y completamente ciego, me creo absolutamente cualquier cosa. De Derek Hale tampoco se sabe mucho. No se deja ver a menudo y no tiene demasiados amigos en el pueblo, además de su tío.

–¡Felices juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! –dice Effie Trinket, como cada año.

Y ahí entra Peter Hale. Sube al escenario y se golpea contra la urna de las papeletas justo cuando Effie se acerca dando saltitos a ella. La urna se tambalea sobre su soporte, y por un momento todos aguantamos la respiración, pero Effie la agarra a tiempo y mete la mano.

Noto unos dedos escalar por la palma de mi mano y después abrazar mis dedos, entrelazándose con ellos en un pequeño abrazo. Es Malia. Aprieto su mano y le regalo mi mejor sonrisa aunque por dentro esté muerto de miedo. Todo va a ir bien, al fin y al cabo ella solo tiene catorce papeletas.

Mientras Effie revuelve las paletas con su mano menos que inocente, mi mente divaga por los escenarios posibles. Veo a Malia subiendo a ese escenario, los ojos encendidos en el más absoluto terror, la imagen de Lorey impresa en sus pupilas. La veo gritar y arañar histérica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como en sus sueños. La veo asustada en un rincón de una fingida selva, demasiado paralizada por las pesadillas y por los recuerdos. La veo cubierta de sangre, los ojos inertes, su piel perdiendo color por momentos y yo mirando impotente desde la plaza. Y sé que no puedo perderla, sé que Effie Trinket no puede levantar ninguna de sus catorce papeletas. Después imagino a mi padre si yo me fuese, si yo muriese en los juegos del hambre.

Probablemente dejaría de trabajar y de comer.

Probablemente moriría en unos meses, aislado en la casa.

Aprieto la mano de Malia aún con más fuerza.

Effie Trinket saca el trozo de papel, vuelve al podio, se aclara la garganta y lee el nombre en voz alta y todos mis temores se vuelven tan reales que siento que me arañan las entrañas; no es mi nombre. No es Stiles Stilinski.

–¡Malia Tate! –dice con su tono alegre– sube al estrado, por favor.

Y todas las miradas están puestas en nosotros; en ella.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Es una sensación extraña oír su nombre completo pronunciado por aquella voz estridente y tras esos labios coloridos y alegres. Su nombre está allí, en el aire. Vaga por el cielo entonado en una cancioncilla amable. Y yo siento que el suelo bajo mis pies ha desaparecido por completo y que mis pulmones me han abandonado a mi suerte. Los fonemas se repiten en mi cabeza. M-A-L-I-A-T-A-T-E. Y todos nos están mirando; todos la están mirando a ella.

No puedo respirar; una sensación de entumecimiento me recorre la piel y conquista por completo mi rostro. Calor, energía ahogada, un grito muriendo en mi garganta. Unas uñas de águila desgarran algún órgano figurado de mi pecho y me provocan un ardor insoportable. El mundo a mi alrededor se desvanece. No se apaga por completo, no se queda en negro como el televisor de la plaza después del video conmemorativo, sino que la gente y las formas a mi alrededor se vuelven borrosas e incalcazables; se vuelven el destello lejano de una estrella en el cielo. Oigo la voz suave de Kira romper en un grito y llorar desesperadamente. Se ha agarrado al brazo de Malía y chilla como un animal herido, como si eso pudiese hacer que no se la lleven. No puedo verlo con claridad porque no sé enfocar la vista, pero sé que es eso lo que está pasando.

Noto una mano fuerte agarrar mi brazo y sujetarme, y algunas personas de los alrededores me miran a mí en lugar de mirar al estrado. También me enfocan alguas cámaras, pero no puedo pensar en eso ahora. Me agarro a esa mano amiga que me ayuda y trato de enfocar la vista. El rostro de Malia está completamente descompuesto: es una mezcla entre tristeza, confusión y miedo escondidos detrás de una forzada sonrisa que a penas se esboza propiamente sobre sus facciones. Los agentes de la paz ya la han agarrado y empujan impacientes para que suba al escenario.

Y sólo pienso que no puede ser.

Malia no puede participar en los juegos del hambre.

–¡Vamos, vamos! Por aquí –suena la voz de Effie Trinket– ¡Démosle un aplauso a nuestro primer tributo!

Pero el distrito 12 calla. Solo se escuchan los aplausos vagos de los agentes de la paz, e incluso estos dejan de aplaudir como aplastados por el silencio al cabo de un rato. Todos saben lo que pasó con la hermana de Malia hace seis años y esta es su forma de mostrar su descontento. De decir al Capitolio que no aprobamos lo que están haciendo, aunque no podamos alzar la voz para expresarlo.

Intento moverme, porque sé que tengo que hacer algo. Hago un esfuerzo para abrir la puerta del redil y salir, pero mi respiración sigue sin funcionar y tengo que agarrarme a la valla para moverme. La mano amable que me sujetaba el brazo sigue ahí, aunque ya no me estoy cayendo. Tira de mi hacia atrás y me veo casi rodeado por unos brazos fuertes. Quiero protestar, deshacerme de esos brazos y correr a por Malia, pero el mundo se vuelve de nuevo borroso y siento que voy a perder el conocimiento.

–Respira aquí –dice una voz demasiado familiar.

Algo pequeño y frío aterriza sobre mis labios y al momento me llega un sonido como de máquina aspiradora y mis pulmones se llenan de oxígeno. Emito un gemido y trato de mantener el equilibrio ante la invasiva sensación.

Scott McCall está a mi espalda, con uno de esos aparatitos para respirar que traen del Capitolio y que los chicos de la Veta no podemos permitirnos.

Scott McCall, como siempre.

Nunca hemos intercambiado una palabra, pero sé muy bien quién es.

Y me ha salvado la vida otra vez. O mejor: le ha salvado la vida a Malia.

Corro hacia el estrado, apartando a codazos a cuantos me encuentro en mi camino, y grito:

–¡Me presento voluntario!

Las caras y las cámaras que no me estaban apuntado se dirigen todas ahora hacia mí en un murmullo. Es muy raro que se presenten voluntarios en el distrito 12, ya que el entusiasmo por los juegos es claramente muy bajo y los chicos nunca están preparados. Es uno de los distritos más pobres, y solo hemos ganado los juegos del hambre dos veces en setenta y cuatro años. Para la gente de aquí, la palabra _tributo_ y la palabra _cadáver_ no son más que sinónimos.

–Me presento voluntario como tributo en lugar de Malia Tate –añado. Ya estoy caminando hacia el escenario sin que nadie me lo diga y a distancia de los agentes de la paz, que también parecen confusos.

–Ehm, bueno eso es....un poco irregular. Primero deber–

–Déjalo –espeta el alcalde Yukimura. Malia baja del escenario agarrada por tres agentes de la paz, gritando. No puedo entender qué grita porque estoy demasiado nervioso para procesarlo, pero su garganta se desgarra con cada sílaba. Kira corre hacia ella con la cara empapada de lágrimas–. No va a cambiar nada –añade.

No me importa lo que diga el alcalde ni lo que diga Effie: ya estoy subiendo el escenario cuando ella asiente con alegría y me pregunta.

–Bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito?

–Stiles –espeto– Stilinski.

Estoy intentando mantener los latidos de mi corazón a un ritmo normal y los bronquios de mis pulmones abiertos. Intento, también, que mi voz no suene quebrada. No quiero parecer el tributo más débil de los juegos, aunque probablemente lo sea.

–Me apuesto a que esa era tu novia. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad?

Quiero darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero en lugar de eso bromeo.

–Qué te voy decir –digo con una forzada sonrisa, y tanto Effie como Peter Hale se echan a reír. Yo no puedo casi ocultar el temblor de mis manos así que las meto en los bolsillos de los pantalones vaqueros y doy mil gracias por haberme puesto uno de esos. Los pantalones que usamos normalmente son holgados y sin bolsillos, porque nos permiten movernos mejor y porque son de manufactura barata.

–¡Vamos a darle un aplauso a nuestro último tributo!–grita Effie, regalándose un aplauso a si misma. El distrito está callado, y sé que desde alguna parte de la plaza mi padre me está mirando, pero también sé que si hacemos contacto visual terminaré llorando como un crío de siete años delante de todo el mundo. Effie se acerca de nuevo a la urna, saltarina. Está metiendo la mano y revolviendo las papeletas cuando noto un peso en mi hombro y un olor insoportable a licor en mi espalda.

Una carcajada estalla y le roba el protagonismo a Effie. Ella mira directamente al origen de la carcajada, es decir, a mí; o más bien al hombre que me rodea por los hombros y que se cuelga de mi como un mono de un árbol, completamente borracho. Mi espalda se convierte en un muro firme de músculos y las facciones de mi rostro se paralizan para evitar esbozar una mueca. El olor a alcohol y a sucio se cuela por mis fosas nasales y me produce pequeñas arcadas que trato de contener.

–¡Qué te voy a decir! ¡QUÉ TE VOY A DECIR! –grita. Las cámaras y la gente del distrito y los ojos de avispa de Effie Trinket están clavados en él–. Me gusta este chico –dice, dandome palmaditas en la mejilla–. Tiene sentido del humor. ¡Y valor! ¡Más valor que vosotros!

Agita las manos al viento y por un momento me parece que estaba hablando hacia las cámaras del Capitolio, pero sinceramente lo único que quiero es que se me quite de encima y que todo esto termine. Quiero bajar del escenario. Quiero caminar a casa, entregarles la caza y los panes al señor Tate y a mi padre. Quiero mi barbacoa y el olor a carbón del salón-comedor y el polvo de mis sábanas.

Quiero volver a casa.

Y todavía no me he ido de ella.

Hale agarra mi cara con las manos y hace algo extraño con los dedos en mis mejillas y mandíbula. Está palpando, creo. O acariciando. No sé cuál de las dos me pone los pelos más de punta, pero he llegado a mi límite. Lo aparto empujándolo con el cuerpo y dándole un manotazo. El alcalde acude a mi ayuda apartando un poco más a Peter de mí, y este me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¡Míralo! Un buen partido para los juegos, sí –dice–. Ese pelo negro, esos ojos verdes...de la Veta, ¿no?

–¿Lo has descubierto tú solito?

Todo el mundo se ríe. Effie, algunos de los ciudadanos, incluso Derek Hale, que desde que la ceremonia ha empezado lo único que ha hecho es mirar en silencio al suelo y funcir el ceño. Sé que debería callarme, pero me es imposible callarme cuando estoy nervioso.

–Sólo con la ayuda de esta–replica, tocándose la cabeza. El movimiento es demasiado para él y pierde el equilibrio, cayendose del escenario. Effie se aclara la garganta y da un par de palmaditas mientras Derek Hale rueda los ojos y baja a rescatar a su tío. Ahora toda la antención vuelve a estar en su persona y eso le encanta a Effie.

Toda la atención está en ella, sí; en ella y en la papeleta que sostiene en la mano desde hace un rato. Rezo por que no sea Malía de nuevo, porque entonces no podré salvarla. Rezo por que no sea un pobre crío de doce o de trece o de catorce. En realidad, rezó por que todo esto sea una pesadilla, por que no haya un segundo tributo, por que Effie suelte una de sus risitas estúpidas y grite _¡Inocente!_ Y todos volvamos a casa; a nuestras barbacoas y estofados.

–Por favor, ¡demos un aplauso al último tributo del distrito 12!

Y lee la papeleta.

Me parece una eternidad cómo abre el papel doblado en dos y como sus ojos recorren su superficie con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, pero me parece infinitamente más eterno lo que ocurre después.

–¡Scott McCall! -grita y aplaude.

Siento como si alguien me hubiese pegado una patada en el estómago y de repente me encuentro a mí mismo en una callejuela del centro del distrito, retorciéndome por alguna especie de dolor en los riñones o en el estómago. Un fuego desconocido pero feroz me recorre el esófago y la garganta y mi boca está seca y pastosa. Hablar o tragar saliva son tareas imposibles y dolorosas. He estado buscando trabajo y comida sin suerte. Nadie quiere contratar a un sucio niño de la Veta de tan solo ocho años, y el distrito es tan pobre que incluso fuera de la Veta es difícil encontrar restos de comida o desperdicios de algún tipo en las papeleras. He estado sobreviviendo a fruta, básicamente. Una banana aquí y una fresa allí; mercancía caída de los puestos en el Quemador o demasiado echada a perder que siso en cuanto los dependientes miran para otro lado. Agua y fruta pasada; esa ha sido mi dieta durante los últimos dos meses y medio. Mi madre ha muerto y mi padre lleva todo este tiempo sin trabajar. Los Tate aun no son amigos de mi familia y aunque lo fueran probablemente tendrían lo justo para alimentarse a sí mismos.

Siento dolor en todo el cuerpo y la realidad que me rodea se presenta distante y emborronada, como filtrada por un cristal tintado. Me he arrastrado hasta la parte trasera de alguna tienda para resguardarme del frío y allí acurrucado y agarrado a mis rodillas tomo la decisión: voy a dejarme morir. El rostro sudoroso y cansado de mi madre sobre la almohada se proyecta sobre mis párpados cuando los cierro; el olor a ungüentos y medicinas, el sonido de su voz tarareando sinsentidos y delirando. Ella está muerta, al fin y al cabo, y el alcohol se ha llevado a mi padre por completo, lo ha convertido en un vegetal inútil que se arrastra por el suelo de la casa llorando y que me grita cada vez que entro por la puerta. En su mirada de vegetal se reflejan el odio y la desconfianza. En algún punto remoto de su mente descansan dos pensamientos dolorosos que pretende ahogar en alcohol. Pensamiento uno, que Claudia está muerta. Pensamiento dos, que fui yo quien la mató.

Lo único que me mantiene con vida es mi irracional instinto humano: la necesidad de comer, de beber, de seguir adelante. Pero esa noche, cuando el sol ha escondido su último rayo, he perdido completamente ese instinto. Me aparto a un lado como un coyote herido para dejarme morir y espero en silencio el momento definitivo. Es invierno, así que tal vez el frío acabe conmigo antes de que lo haga el hambre. De hecho, un viento gélido me recorre la piel y hace que pierda sensibilidad en la mayoría de mis extremidades y articulaciones, y que un dolor punzante me taladre la cabeza, la nariz y las sienes. Sin embargo, aunque me siento como si me fuese a morir en cualquier momento, no me muero. Cierro los ojos esperando el momento, pero no llega. Ni siquiera consigo dormir, a pesar del cansancio y de la falta de nutrientes. Estoy tan desesperado que me arrepiento del plátano que conseguí robar del Quemador hace dos días, porque pienso que tal vez ese ese estúpido plátano lo que aún me mantiene con vida.

Entonces ocurre algo que parece mágico, a los ocho años. Se escucha un chasquido y una luz ilumina la nieve grisácea a mi lado y una silueta se recorta contra el gris iluminado. Son unos ojos negros profundos y llenos de una bondad infinita; unos ojos redondos y vivos, como de ardilla voladora o de perro de compañía. Esos ojos están incrustados en el moreno de un rostro redondo y desigual que esboza una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No sé si es porque verdaderamente estoy a punto de morir o porque el frío me ha dejado tan entumecido que mi sentidos se han vuelto completamente locos, pero ver esa sonrisa causa dentro de mí la sensación mágica de estar rodeado por una manta gruesa al fuego de una chimenea.

No puedo moverme ni hablar. No me doy cuenta hasta entonces porque no he intentado ninguna de las dos cosas y al notar que no puedo simplemente me rindo y cierro los ojos de nuevo. Escucho unos pasos que se alejan, pasos que se acercan de nuevo y la voz suave de una mujer joven. Luego me siento flotar, de repente. Siento como si mis brazos y mis piernas se elevasen y como si unas alas invisibles me envolviesen y me meciesen en el aire. El frío desaparece poco a poco, hasta que incluso llego a sentir el calor del fuego acariciar la piel de mis mejillas.

Scott, el niño de los ojos avellana, no dice nada. Me mira sonriendo y me ofrece pan y estofado mientras su madre me sonríe desde el sillón. Son la médico del pueblo y su hijo. A ella la he visto antes porque venía a visitar a mi madre antes de su muerte, para hacerla algún que otro chequeo. A él estoy seguro de que lo he visto en el colegio.

Me como el estofado tan deprisa que termino vomitando, pero la señora McCall y su hijo solo me ayudan a limpiarme y, cuando creen que me siento mejor, me ofrecen queso y pan con mantequilla, y un poco de carne. Poco después me quedo dormido, aún preguntándome si he muerto o estoy vivo. Solo sé que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estoy durmiendo con el estómago lleno y bajo un techo.

Me dejan dormir allí, y cuando me voy por la mañana, Scott mete muchos panecillos y una bolsa de grano en un saco y me lo da. Quiero decir algo; darle las gracias o algo así, pero me siento incapaz. Mi cabeza es un cúmulo de cosas sinsentido y sentimientos que no puedo procesar, y en parte siento una vergüenza terrible porque sé que soy un vagabundo, y sé que estas dos personas desconocidas han malgastado en mí, en un vulgar niño de la Veta, gran parte de su comida. Me siento atrapado en una mezcla extraña entre orgullo y agradecimiento que no sé como desenredar, así que bajo la mirada, levanto el dedo pulgar como hacen los profesores cuando das con la respuesta correcta y salgo de allí corriendo con el saco.

Un maldito dedo pulgar.

Si lo ha entendido como un agradecimiento, no estoy seguro. Vuelvo a casa con el grano y el pan y preparo unas gachas para mi padre, que se las come con gusto. Lo he encontrado bajo la mesa de la cocina, inconsciente, y lo primero que ha hecho al levantarse es gritarme, pero esta vez no he huido. Me he quedado mirándole en silencio hasta que se ha callado y se ha comido las gachas. Con el estómago lleno, y a pesar de la resaca, parece más lúcido. Le doy dos panecillos y desaparezco de su vista para colarme en su habitación y la de mi madre. Allí guardaba mi madre el arco y los cuchillos. La noche pacífica en casa de los McCall me ha traído recuerdos y me ha dado una idea: tal vez sea solo un niño de ocho años, pero sé lo suficiente de caza como para conseguir un par de presas pequeñas.

Sin embargo, eso ya es otra historia. Lo importante es que soy tributo en los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre y que Effie Trinket acaba de decir su nombre. _Scott_ _McCall_. El chico que me salvó la vida cuando tenía ocho años. El chico que acaba de salvarle la vida a Malía.

_Scott McCall._

Me encuentro con esos ojos negros y esa mirada dulce mientras sube los escalones del escenario y aparto mi mirada instintivamente. Él sube con paso firme pero con los músculos engarrotados. Aunque es fácil percibir que está asustado si eres un poco observador, su rostro es impasible y la seguridad con la que anda es asombrosa.

Se coloca a mi lado y me saluda con una sonrisa que me destruye por completo. Una sonrisa de manta sobre los hombros y calor de chimenea.

No puedo matarlo. Sé que no puedo matarlo. Si tengo suerte, alguien lo matará antes de que yo lo haga.

El alcalde termina su discurso con desgana y nos pide que nos demos la mano. Mi mano se queda inerte; me cuesta reaccionar a todo lo que está pasando. Scott desliza su mano por la mía como minutos antes hacia Malía y, entrelazándo los dedos, aprieta con una fuerta inaudita. No alcanzo a interpretarlo. ¿Me está amenazando? ¿Está intentando reconfortarme? Scott McCall es una buena persona; lo sé porque yo no soy una y él no es como yo en absoluto. Lo sé porque desde que lo conozco no ha dejado de ayudarme casualmente y eso que nunca le he dado las gracias. Lo sé porque siempre parece estar ahí cuando necesito un empujón, o, como ahora, un apretón de manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? No importa. Ya no, al menos. Desde este mismo momento somos enemigos. En el campo de batalla será como si no nos conociéramos, e incluso el bueno de Scott McCall estará planeando cómo acabar conmigo.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Stiles está tan molesto por la actitud de Scott que le llama por cualquier nombre de premio nobel de la paz (entre otras cosas más serias e importantes.

**Capítulo 3**

Una parte de mí desearía poder evitar el mal trago de las despedidas; cerrar los ojos, entrar en ese tren camino del Capitolio y convertirme en una persona completamente nueva y para la que los rostros de Malia y de mi padre son indiferentes. Una persona fuerte y decidida, capaz de dejar atrás lo que sabe que no va a poder recuperar. Pero sé que tengo que despedirme de ellos; sé que ellos lo necesitan, y también hay cosas que yo necesito decirles. Mi padre tiene que entender que no puede dejarse llevar por la bebida de la misma forma que hizo cuando murió mamá. Tiene que entender que debe seguir trabajando y alimentándose, que debe mantenerse con vida incluso si yo muero en la arena. Y luego está Malia. Quiero abrazarla por última vez, decirle lo importante que es para mí, asegurarle que todo va a ir bien. No somos buenos con las palabras ninguno de los dos, así que nunca intercambiamos pareceres o hablamos de lo que significamos el uno para el otro. Si voy a morir en la arena, quiero romper esa barrera.

Me he prometido no llorar, pero al ver la mirada de mi padre derrumbarse ante mí me cuesta un mundo evitarlo. Me escuecen los ojos y las palabras se me hacen un nudo imposible en la garganta, por lo que dejo que mi padre hable primero y me limito a sonreírle lo más sinceramente posible. Me concentro y controlo el ritmo de mi propia respiración hasta que se vuelve pausado, consiguiendo así calmar un poco mis nervios. Me tiemblan las manos, así que de nuevo las pongo dentro de mis bolsillos.

Mi padre recorta la distancia que nos divide y a cada paso que da su rostro parece más abatido y sus ojos se vuelven más acuosos. Cuando llega hasta mí, sus manos me rodean y se ciernen sobre mí de tal manera que acabo completamente envuelto por él y arropado por su chaqueta verdosa, con mi cabeza descansando sobre su pecho. Sé que está llorando, aunque al igual que yo probablemente ha intentado evitarlo. Su mano llega hasta mi cabeza y acaricia mi pelo paternalmente, dando algunas palmaditas. Estamos así durante un rato, y las fuerzas me flaquean. Aprovecho que mi cara está oculta contra su ropa para dejar escapar alguna lágrima, pero evito hipar o hacer ruido alguno. Aunque es poco, la tensión de mis músculos se relaja.

Entonces me deshago de su abrazo, le cojo la cara y le sonrío. Debo parecer seguro, debo parecer la clase de chico que va a volver a casa, que va a ganar los juegos del hambre.

–Estoy bien, papá–le aseguro–. Puedo hacerlo –añado. Mi palabras suenan firmes, con una firmeza que me sorprende incluso a mí–. Pero necesito que seas fuerte. Pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas en esa pantalla.

Él me mira con los ojos desconcertados.

–Stiles, hijo...–murmura.

No me está hablando a mí exactamente; es más una especie de mantra maldito que se repite una y otra vez porque probablemente aún no se puede enfrentar a la realidad de que he sido elegido, o mejor dicho, de que me he lanzado a los leones yo mismo. Le digo que estoy orgulloso de él, que siga con el buen trabajo que ha llevado hasta ahora y que no tema darse un descanso de vez en cuando si la realidad le pesa mucho, pero que no se permita hundirse. Le digo que si él es fuerte aquí entonces yo seré fuerte en la arena, y que se aferre al señor Tate y a Malia cuando necesite ayuda o compañía. Por lo demás, no hablamos de los juegos del hambre. Supongo que ambos sabemos que no puedo sobrevivir a ellos y temo no ser lo suficientemente convincente. Él habla poco y cuando lo hace la voz se le queda trabada en la garganta, así que al final nos quedamos callados y abrazados en silencio hasta que los guardas de la paz se lo llevan.

Después aparece Kira. No es la última persona que espero ver aparecer por allí, pero tampoco se me había ocurrido que quisiera despedirse de mí. Tiene el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados de llorar por el susto de haber perdido a Malia, y se acerca a mi con movimientos tímidos. La saludo con la cabeza, y al principio se limita a sentarse a mi lado en silencio. Lleva una pequeña mochila marrón de la que saca una especie de bulto envuelto en papel azul y me lo entrega. Estoy bastante confuso, al principio. No sé qué se le ha ocurrido que puedo necesitar en los juegos del hambre, o qué cree que me puede calmar los nervios lo suficiente para poder entrar en ese tren y dejar atrás mi vida para siempre. Porque, incluso si llegase a ganar, las cosas serían distintas a mi vuelta.

Miro el bulto con los ojos como platos y le lanzo una mirada de incomprensión. Ella lo tiende una vez más hacia mí con una sonrisa tímida. Pienso que es una buena chica y que si yo no fuera tan obstinado tal vez podríamos ser buenos amigos.

–Sé que te gusta comer –explica. Aparta el papel azul y me encuentro con los bollitos de mermelada que había comprado esta mañana sobre una bandeja.

Es verdad que me gusta comer; supongo que todo el mundo en el distrito sabe eso. No sé si era así antes de los ocho años o es una especie de efecto secundario de mi época de hambruna, pero no puedo estar cerca de algo de comida sin que se me vayan los ojos. La verdad es que, con los nervios, se me ha abierto el apetito.

La sonrío.

–Bollos–digo.

Ella asiente y se rasca la cabeza.

–Son para...darte las gracias.

Asiento y vuelvo a cubrir los bollos. Sé perfectamente a lo que se refiere. Es un sentimiento amargo pero es bastante habitual en el distrito: está aliviada de que sea yo. Yo hubiese sentido lo mismo si otro hubiese sido escogido en lugar de Malia, incluso Kira. Hubiese estado tremendamente aliviado. Esto no quiere decir que ella quiera que yo muera, o que la idea de mi muerte no le resulte dolorosa –aunque no estoy seguro de hasta qué punto nuestras existencias son importantes para el otro–, sino que la idea de que Malia muera es demasiado insoportable.

Y la entiendo.

Se la llevan los agentes de la paz a ella también, y por fin veo a la persona a la que he esperado ver desde el principio. Malia entra a trote en el edificio, con una expresión que no puedo interpretar en el rostro. Los agentes de la paz apostados en las esquinas la miran inquietos porque esté corriendo, pero no hacen nada. Yo le regalo la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que sé poner y cuando llega a mi altura recibo toda la fuerza de su puño sobre mi mejilla derecha; el techo se cae a mis pies y el cuerpo se me dobla para atrás como una goma elástica hasta que caigo al suelo.

Mi mejor amiga me acaba de dar un puñetazo.

Recupero el equilibrio lo más rápido que puedo y levanto la mano en señal de paz y grito "¡Está bien!¡Está bien!" porque sé que lo primero que harán los agentes de la paz será ir a por ella, llevársela e imponerle algún tipo de castigo por atacar a uno de los tributos. Hago un movimiento con la mano como quitándole importancia y los guardias parece refrenarse y volver a sus puestos, aunque nos miran a ambos con desconfianza.

Entonces veo bien la expresión en su rostro: está llorando. Y de repente entiendo perfectamente por qué me ha pegado el puñetazo. Yo creía estar salvándole la vida, pero ella lo ve de otra manera. Para ella, presentándome voluntario lo único que he hecho es condenarla a vivir lo mismo que ocurrió con Lorey seis años atrás, pero conmigo. Teníamos solo once años, pero estoy seguro de que lo recuerda todo muy bien porque yo mismo lo hago. La carita redonda de Lorey invadida por el terror, la sangre esparciéndose por todas partes, las voces alegres de los comentaristas alabando la destreza de una de las chicas del distrito dos con el mazo.

La abrazo y hundo su cabeza en mi pecho como minutos antes ha hecho mi padre conmigo.

–Voy a estar bien, ¿vale? –digo–. Esta vez no va a ser lo mismo.

Ella se deshace de mi abrazo y me mira seriamente. Es probablemente la única vez que me ha mirado con semejante seriedad e intensidad. Incluso me cuesta aguantarle la mirada.

–Es matar o morir, Stiles. No quiero que lo pienses dos veces; no quiero que dudes. Te necesito de vuelta a casa.

Asiento aturdido. Estoy tan confuso y tan desbordado por su intensidad que no sé qué más hacer.

–Hazte con todos los cuchillos que puedas; aun no he visto unos juegos del hambre sin cuchillos, así que habrá cientos. Pero solo tú sabes lanzarlos de esa forma, Stiles; y eres listo. Eres el chico más listo que conozco. No me importa lo que digan en el colegio ¿me oyes? Usa la cabeza.

Sigo sin saber qué decir. La miro confuso y ella pone sus manos alrededor de mi cabeza y pega su frente a la mía. Cierro los ojos porque es agradable sentirla tan cerca; es reconfortante. Supongo que ser el adulto de mi familia es agotador, y se siente bien que otra persona cuide de mí por un momento, aunque sea efímero.

–Lo de tu madre, Stiles...–dice, y me tiemblan las piernas. Su sola mención hace que se me empapen los ojos y se me atasque la garganta de nuevo–. Fue un accidente, ¿vale? Pero ahora quiero que lo hagas de verdad. Quiero que mates sin darle dos pensamientos. ¡Stiles! Escúchame. Es matar o morir, recuérdalo.

Ella me abraza, justo antes de que uno de los agentes nos diga que se nos ha acabado el tiempo.

–¡No dejes que mi padre se rinda!–le grito mientras se la llevan.

–¡Recuerda que te necesito de vuelta!–responde ella.

Y durante dos segundos me dejo caer sobre el suelo del Edificio de Justicia y me permito ser débil. Luego me levanto, me froto la cara y los ojos por si aún están rojos de contener las lágrimas y me enfrento al momento de irme.

La estación de tren está llena de gente, lo que resulta abrumador. Esperaba que hubiese menos personas; las muchedumbres me ponen realmente nervioso y no es que sea un experto en controlar mis nervios, no al menos sin ponerme en completo ridículo. Se me cruza el pensamiento de que tal vez todos ellos estén allí, entre el público, pero no estoy seguro de qué quiero hacer. Una parte de mi piensa que si no los encuentro con la mirada y les ofrezco un último saludo me arrepentiré el resto de mi corta vida. Otra parte piensa que ya ha habido suficiente despedida y que no podré soportar sus miradas de nuevo. Finalmente opto por no mirar.

Ya preparado para embarcar el tren, con una sonrisa dulce pero los ojos hinchados de llorar, está Scott. A pesar de la hinchazón de sus ojos sus rostro está calmado y mirarle da la sensación de estar de pie en una playa, observando el océano olear. Mi padre tiene un póster parecido en su habitación, uno viejo que guardaba su abuelo y el abuelo de su abuelo, de incluso antes de la revolución que nos ha llevado hasta este mismo momento y que yo voy a pagar con mi vida. Vuelvo a mirar a Scott y no consigo discernir si parece débil o fuerte porque emite señales confusas.

Effie me lanza una mirada simpática y señala la puerta del compartimento. Yo estoy tan nervioso que de camino hacia allí tropiezo y me caigo al suelo y me golpeo la cabeza. Todas las cámaras me están apuntando; Effie, Scott, Derek y Peter Hale me miran fijamente y los ciudadanos del distrito parecen haber contenido la respiración. Fantástico. Soy el hazmereír de los juegos del hambre. Un tributo tan inútil que no puede ni subir a un tren sin darse un cacharrazo.

En fin.

Me levantó de mal humor, sacudiéndome la ropa y sonrió como puedo a las cámaras. Me siento tan avergonzado y tan abrumado por todo que las palabras ya están fuera de mi boca cuando quiero pensarlas.

–Eso ha sido completamente a propósito –aseguro, exagerando una postura de dignidad–. Lo juro.

Peter Hale se echa a reír como un histérico, dando vueltas por el suelo. Derek Hale frunce el ceño y arruga la cara y se esfuerza porque su tío deje de hacer el ridículo y se levante. Effie y algunos ciudadanos también están riendo y me pregunto qué pensarán Malia o mi padre. Me pregunto si me conocerán lo suficiente para saber que solo estoy nervioso o si pensarán que estoy comportándome frívolamente. Scott me lanza una sonrisa enigmática antes de entrar al vagón. Digo enigmática porque es difícil saber exactamente qué quiere expresar con esa sonrisa. No sé si se ríe de mí, si le parezco gracioso, si está intentando ser amable o si es que ha decidido que esa va a ser su cara por defecto en los juegos.

Subimos al tren. Mucho antes de que arranque ya he dejado el distrito atrás, porque sé que las posibilidades de que vuelva con vida son ínfimas. Peter Hale se acerca a mí dando tumbos y vuelve a rodearme con los brazos.

–Deja que te enseñe tu cuarto, chico de la Veta –Me guía por un pasillo con una sonrisa depredadora que me pone los pelos de punta. La forma en que dice lo de chico de la Veta me parece tan ofensivo como me da escalofríos. Sigue oliendo a alcohol y a sudor, y parece empeñado en restregar ese olor con su mano por mi mejilla.

–Puedo encontrarlo solito –farfullo, quitándomelo de encima.

–Déjalo en paz –escupe Derek Hale, que acaba de salir como de la nada de alguna esquina. Tiene ese rostro perfecto de modelo desconfigurado en una eterna mueca de enfado y desagrado y mira a su tío desafiante. Peter se lleva dos dedos a la frente y luego los separa como en una especie de saludo militar y desaparece dando tumbos y silbando.

Espero alguna especie de explicación al comportamiento de Peter, pero Derek echa andar y todo lo que me dice es:

–Por aquí.

Enseguida me doy cuenta de que es más bien parco en palabras. No se parece en nada al chico de dieciséis años y cara redonda que participó en los juegos hace cinco años. Mientras recorremos pasillos interminables de locomotora me traslado a mí mismo a la plaza del pueblo unos años atrás, temblando con la mano de Malia pegada a la mía justo como hoy. Ella está llorando porque solo ha pasado un año desde que Lorey se fuera; yo sólo puedo pensar que no quiero ser yo y en que tampoco quiero que sea ella. Entonces Eleonora Mandfield saca una papeleta y grita el nombre de Derek Hale y toda la plaza se queda en silencio. Lo cierto es que el pueblo se lo esperaba. Mi padre y el señor Tate habían estado hablando sobre cómo es común que los familiares menores de edad de los vencedores de otros años salgan elegidos en los juegos tarde o temprano. Yo no había nacido cuando Peter Hale ganó los juegos y probablemente tanto Derek como Cora eran demasiado pequeños, pero era cuestión de tiempo que saliera elegido alguno de los dos. El asombro del Capitolio cuando Derek fue vencedor fue épico, ya que no era demasiado habitual tener dos vencedores en la misma familia y que encima sean los únicos vencedores del distrito.

Cuando hubo salido el segundo nombre –Page, una chica de la Veta que trabajaba con su madre en el Quemador y solía darnos pequeños trozos de pan a Malia y a mí cuando su madre no miraba–, Malia y yo nos soltamos las manos y nuestras mentes descansaron.

–Me gusta Page–dijo Malia entre sollozos. Cuando era pequeña su carita era tan redonda que parecía un perro carlino. La rodeé con el brazo y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sobre el estrado, Page y un chico bajo pero fuerte, de tez morena y ojos enormes. Incluso allí, delante de todas las camaras del Capitolio, parecía un chico temerario y seguro de sí mismo. Derrochaba desparpajo y encanto cuando abría la boca durante las entrevistas y a todo el mundo le encantaba. Si en el fondo estaba asustado o no, lo desconozco, pero distaba mucho del joven serio y adusto en el que ahora se ha convertido. Después me traslado a mí mismo frente a la pantalla que el Capitolio ha instalado allí para retransmitir los juegos. Como son de retransmisión obligatoria y muchas de las familias de la Veta no tienen televisión nos obligan a salir a determinada hora del día y reunirnos en la plaza para ver la reposición. Veo el rostro herido y embarrado de Derek y el cuerpo de Page en sus brazos. Le he tapado los ojos a Malia en cuanto he visto al tributo del distrito diez acercarse a ella por detrás y a Derek corriendo hacia ellos por el fondo. Veo a Derek también, unos días después, abatido. Y finalmente lo veo con la cara ensangrentada y el odio destellando en sus ojos mientras deja K.O. al último tributo que queda vivo además de él únicamente con los puños.

Vuelvo a la realidad. Derek me muestra mi cuarto y sin mediar palabra cierra la puerta y se va.

En el cuarto son todo lujos: hay más ropa de la que podría usar en toda mi vida –incluso si no me hubiese topado con los juegos del hambre– y de unos colores estridentes y llamativos que me son totalmente desconocidos. No tengo nombre para la mitad de prendas, telas y colores que hay en ese armario, y lo mismo puedo decir de la comida. Todo huele estupendamente pero apenas puedo reconocer unas cebollas dulces y otros vegetales que he visto crecer en el distrito. En cuanto a la carne, no tengo ni la menor idea de qué puede ser, aunque parece tan reseca como la de cerdo. La ropa de cama y las cortinas están hechas de algún material suavísimo que deja sobre la piel la sensación de haber sido acariciada por una nube –aunque evidentemente nunca he sido acariciado por una, es justamente así como me lo imagino–. También tengo mi propio bajo, pero todos los muebles de este parecen tener botones y ya tengo la suficiente fama de torpe como para arriesgarme a probarlos.

No soy amigo de los lujos y en mi estado de ánimo poco me impresionan la suavidad de las cortinas o el brillo marmóreo de las paredes. Me limito a tumbarme en el cama y dejar que mis pensamientos vaguen por el techo. Pienso en cómo se sentirá mi padre en este mismo momento, en cómo se sentirá viéndome morir o matar cuando empiecen los verdaderos juegos. Pienso en la sinceridad de Kira, pero sobre todo pienso en Malia. Pienso en las cosas que me dijo y creo que son ciertas. No soy un experto asesino, quizás; pero tengo habilidades que podrían ayudarme a sobrevivir en los juegos. Puedo correr rápido si hace falta huir de un desastre natural o de un enemigo, y tengo una puntería infalible con los cuchillos.

Su voz se repite en mi cabeza.

"Te necesito de vuelta, Stiles"

Y sé que es cierto, que no puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar por lo de Lorey. También sé que no pude romper nuestra barrera: no le dije lo mucho que la quería, no fui sincero. Si quiero poder decírselo, tengo que sobrevivir a estos juegos.

Cuando Derek Hale da dos secos toques en la puerta y me llama a cenar soy un Stiles completamente nuevo. Siento mi cuerpo bullir con energía y mi mente trabajar a mil por hora. Cojo el paquete azul de Kira, entro en el comedor y sin dar las buenas tardes, espeto:

–Quiero ver las reposiciones.

Todos están sentados en la mesa menos Peter Hale. Effie está saboreando una tarta de chocolate como las que muy de vez en cuando hacen en la pastelería del distrito. Scott está comiéndose un estofado de buey con un olor agradablísimo y una sonrisa de tranquilidad en la cara. Cuando entro a trompicones y con exigencias solo se limita a sonreírme enigmáticamente de nuevo y decir:

–Hola, Stiles.

Es probablemente la primera vez que me habla directamente. Mi mente está ocupada en otras cosas, así que simplemente digo:

–Necesito lápiz y papel.

Hale viene detrás de mí y se limita a sentarse y comerse unas patatas asadas con queso en silencio, como si no estuviese pasando nada fuera de lo común. Effie parece conmocionada, como si todo aquello se le estuviese yendo de las manos, pero de repente una bombilla parece iluminársele en el cerebro y una ristra de dientes largos decora su rostro.

–¡Un tributo entusiasta! Así me gusta –exclama entre palmaditas. Se acerca a la televisión que hay a nuestra derecha junto a un sillón y juguetea con unos botones antes de que el rostro del presidente Argent aparezca en la pantalla. Scott se ha levantado con su cuenco de estofado en mano y está sacando algo de una estantería: un bloc. Me lo tiende sonriente y se sienta en el sillón a mi lado.

–Pensé que podríamos verlo después de cenar, pero ¡Cuánto antes mejor! –canturrea Effie–. No se me ocurre mejor forma de amenizar la velada.

La verdad es que a mí sí, pero a riesgo de decir algo de lo que me arrepienta simplemente me callo. Effie me tiende un lápiz extraño cuyo grafito ha sido sustituido por un líquido azul. Compruebo que puedo escribir perfectamente con ello y las reposiciones empiezan, precedidas del mismo vídeo conmemorativo con las mismas viejas ideas sobre lo que le debemos al Capitolio. Mientras empieza, observo las diferentes reacciones de todos a mi alrededor: Derek ni siquiera ha levantado la vista del plato y no parece interesado en lo más mínimo por lo que sucede en la habitación. Effie parece no caber en sí misma de alegría, tal vez porque piensa que al fin y al cabo no ha tenido tan mala suerte de promocionar el distrito doce, dado mi entusiasmo. Y Scott...Scott parece sumido en una paz nirvánica imperturbable mientras continúa con su estofado y clava los ojos en la pantalla sin mucho interés. Da la sensación de que está flotando en una nube, y me pregunto si es alguna especie de mecanismo de defensa de su mente o es que realmente está charado.

Abro el paquete de Kira y me meto tres bollitos de golpe en la boca, concentrando toda mi atención en masticar y en la televisión.

Ahí está el distrito uno. Su gente vitorea y aplaude histéricamente cuando el primer nombre sale elegido. El ambiente es tan diferente al de mi distrito que siempre que veo las reposiciones de las cosechas me resulta difícil procesarlo: la mayor parte del público parece emocionado, los chicos no estan encerrados en rediles sino que se sientan cómodamente en los asientos de piel de una gradas que no están acordonadas. Cuando ese primer nombre es pronunciado por el promotor, un chico robusto y fuerte con cara de suficiencia se sonríe y empieza a golpearse con los chicos de alrededor en lo que pronto descubro que es una especie de saludo de celebración. Está verdaderamente celebrando que va a matar o a morir en apenas unas semanas. No importa cuantas veces vea la cosecha del distrito uno: es algo que no puedo comprender de ninguna manera.

El tributo sube a la grada, se rompe la camiseta y las cámaras del Capitolio nos ofrecen un encantador –nótese el sarcasmo– primer plano de sus abdominales y sus pectorales. Garabateo rápidamente las palabra _fuerte_ y _diecisiete_ en mi bloc de notas junto a su nombre, _Jackson Whittemore_. Veo como Effie hace un mueca.

–¿Musculitos? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? –se queja–. No podrán hacer frente a nuestro entusiasmo –añade, pero en realidad solo está fastidiada porque desearía con todas sus fuerzas ser la patrocinadora de Jackson Whittemore, y no del pintoresco dúo que formamos Mr. Bean y Buddha.

Sigo mirando. Otro nombre, Theo Raeken, es pronunciado. Las cámaras se acercan a las gradas de los chicos de dieciséis años y allí todo el mundo da palmadas alegres en la espalda a un chico muy bien parecido de pelo negro, ojos claros y cara de niña. Su cuerpo es el de un entrenador profesional, pero su cara parece salida del mismo cielo, incapaz de hacer daño a nada ni a nadie. Pienso que es como una pesadilla disfrazada de sueño; es lo primero que me dice mi instinto cuando lo miro y no suelo fallar con mi instinto. Theo Raeken sonríe con una dulzura amenazadora y sube al estrado con una seguridad pasmosa. Lo miro y sé que es el tributo más peligroso de todos. Garabateo en mi bloc _dieciséis_ , _cuidado_ y _cuanto más lejos mejor, pero_ _no lo pierdas de vista_. Effie mira nerviosa mis notas, preguntándose si lo que hago tiene alguna utilidad. Supongo que si me comparamos físicamente con esos dos, mi entusiasmo no tiene pinta de ir a llevarme muy lejos por sí solo.

En el distrito dos salen elegidos dos hermanos gemelos con una pinta bastante feroz. Está claro que el Capitolio ha amañado las papeletas porque el distrito dos es tan extenso que es imposible que la probabilidad estuviese en contra de esos dos al mismo tiempo. No parecen tan entusiasmados como en el distrito uno, pero la muchedumbre parece loca de entusiasmo y los gemelos se miran solemnemente y se golpean el pecho, que creo que es una especie de señal de valor, según mis libros de historia.

Me meto otros dos pastelillos en la boca y sigo mirando. En algún momento de la noche, mientras veíamos la reposición, Derek Hale se ha marchado. Sólo queda su plato de estofado a medio terminar y su silla descolocada.

En el distrito tres sale elegida la primera chica hasta ahora. Es de mediana estatura, pelo rubio fresa y ojos grandes y bonitos. Cuando es elegida se puede ver que su rostro, aunque permanece hierático, ha sido golpeado por una fuerza invisible. Ocurre en todas las cosechas; dura tan sólo una milésima de segundo y es casi imperceptible: el momento en el que el chico o la chica se da cuenta de que lo que está oyendo es su nombre. En su caso, fue una especie de destello en los ojos que por unos segundos pareció amenazar con dejarlos acuosos. _Lydia Martin_ , apunto. Sube al estrado con la cabeza muy alta y toda la dignidad del tercer distrito. _Valiente_ , _orgullosa, inteligente;_ apunto. Al momento se pronuncia otro nombre y un chico alto y atractivo, con unos graciosos hoyuelos a ambos lados de la boca, se une a ella en el escenario. Danny Mahealani. También es fuerte por su aspecto, pero su rostro es absolutamente pacífico. Se da la mano con la chica antes siquiera de que el alcalde lo ordene, así que deben conocerse.

Se me hace de repente un agujero en el estómago. ¿De verdad estoy planeando cómo matar a estas personas? Entonces la voz de Malia surge en mi cabeza y me tranquiliza diciéndome: no, Stiles: estás planeando cómo evitar que acaben ellos contigo.

En el distrito cuatro, Erica Reyes e Isaac Lahey. El chico es alto, delgado y rubio y tiene varios moratones en la cara y en la parte visible de su hombro derecho. La chica es rubia y alta también, por lo que hacen un conjunto perfecto. Tiene el pelo rubio largo y enmarañado y parece débil y enferma. Ambos parecen confusos cuando son elegidos, y aunque intentan aparentar lo contrario, tienen miedo. Parecen, de hecho, dos animales perdidos. Hago otro par de anotaciones y me zampo el último pastelillo. Entonces Gandhi a mi derecha me sonríe y me tiende un bol de estofado. No voy a decirle que no a ningún bol de estofado gratuito y mucho menos viniendo de un arcaico defensor de la paz mundial, así que lo cojo y lo devoro.

Hay dos chicas en el distrito cinco. Una de ellas es grandota y fuerte. Escribo todo lo que se me ocurre sobre ella y después dejo mi bloc en blanco. Ella tiene dieciséis, pero su compañera es una niña de trece años con los ojos marrones y el pelo cortado a tazón. Podría ser cualquier niño de la Veta, podría ser Lorey, podría ser Malia hace cuatro años. No puedo planear cómo defenderme de esta chica, porque probablemente eso signifique matarla.

En el distrito seis es elegida otra pareja mixta; ambos parecen un poco desnutridos, aunque el chico más que la chica. Tomo nota de todo lo que puedo cuando me doy cuenta de que me he terminado el estofado.

–Espera –digo. Effie para el vídeo alarmada y me mira. Yo me encojo de hombros y añado–. Me vendría genial un poco de esa tarta que estabas comiendo antes.

Ella sonríe entusiasta y hace que los sirvientes del Capitolio me traigan tarta. Cuatro trozos, y pienso dar cuenta de todos y cada uno de ellos. De cualquier forma, lo más probable es que tenga problemas para encontrar comida en la arena.

Apunto a un tipo fortachón de dieciséis y a una chica larguirucha y delgada pero con aspecto de ser inteligente del redil de los diecisiete, y luego mis fuerzas vuelven a flaquear cuando veo a los tributos del distrito ocho. Apenas entiendo sus apellidos, pero sus nombres son Corey y Mason. Están en el redil –un redil parecido a los de mi distrito, hecho de madera y con aspecto de haber sido construido para contener gallinas en vez de niños– de los quince años. A pesar de su edad, ninguno de los dos llora, lo que me sorprende. Es Mason, un chico atractivo de piel oscura, el que es llamado primero. Cuando esto ocurre, ambos están juntos dentro del redil. Mason es sacado por los agentes de la paz mientras Corey lo engancha del brazo y grita su nombre desesperado. A los agentes de la paz les cuesta una eternidad arrancar al primer tributo del agarre firme de ese otro chico y cuando lo consiguen llega el golpe de gracia. Corey es el segundo tributo.

"Son amigos" me digo a mí mismo. Y me veo allí con Malia, los dos en el escenario. El shock en la cara de Corey es sorprendente cuando ve que él también es elegido, y durante el eterno minuto que tarda en abrirse paso entre el gentío y subir al escenario los dos chicos intercambian una larga mirada de confusión, como si pudieran perderse en los ojos del otro y escapar por completo de aquél espacio y de aquél tiempo. Me parece de repente que es una casualidad muy grande, igual que lo de los gemelos y los tributos del distrito tres, y oigo la voz de mi padre despotricando borracho sobre el Capitolio y cómo lo amañan todo para hacer los juegos más interesantes para el público.

Soy incapaz de anotar nada en mi cuaderno. Siddharta deja descansar su tenedor en el bol y me pregunta:

–¿Estás bien?

Sacudo la cabeza y mascullo un sí a media voz y seguimos viendo la reposición. Martin Luther King vuelve a coger su tenedor y a sumirse en su extravagante paz interna; una paz interna que muchos no nos podemos permitir.

Hay un niño de doce y una chica de catorce en el distrito nueve, y no me atrevo ni a apuntar sus nombres. Aunque intento repetirme las palabras de Malia en la cabeza, lo cierto es que estoy perdiendo tanto el ánimo como el apetito. Sólo espero que mueran de alguna forma lejos de mí, que yo no tenga que ser responsable de su muerte, porque sé que sería incapaz de matarlos o de defenderme. Solo el hecho de estar dando cabida a esa clase de pensamiento me provoca una sensación incómoda en el pecho y en el estómago.

Veo a Donovan Donati y a Tracy Stewart en el distrito diez y los apunto como peligrosos, porque parecen seguros de sí mismos frente al gentío. Luego, en el distrito once, esa chica: pelo negro, piel pálida y mirada desafiante. Cada paso que da hacia el escenario derrocha valentía. Apunto _Allison_ , _diecisite_ e _importante_ y dejo el bloc a un lado. No se me escapa el hecho de que Effie intenta estirar el cuello para ver si puede leer mis notas, pero está demasiado lejos. He dejado el último trozo de pastel sin comer y no creo que pueda hacer cuenta de él, pero la Madre Teresa me sonríe y con un gesto de cabeza me pregunta si le parece bien que se lo coma él. Asiento y me sumo en mis pensamientos hasta que veo el rostro descompuesto de Malia sobre la pantalla.

El distrito doce.

Por alguna razón, el Capitolio ha decidido grabarnos a mí a punto de asfixiarme por un ataque de ansiedad y a Scott salvándome la vida. La mirada en mi ojos cuando me dirijo al escenario para ofrecerme voluntario es feroz y desafiante, y mis movimientos son decididos. Estaba seguro de que parecía un completo panoli, pero me sorprendo positivamente al ver que parezco más fuerte de lo que soy en realidad. La broma en el escenario queda natural y descarada y me hace parecer relajado y desafiante. Incluso Effie da un par de palmaditas y comenta lo mucho que le voy a gustar a los patrocinadores y la gente del Capitolio.

–Estás impresionante, Stiles –comenta Siddharta relajadamente antes de meterse un trozo de pastel en la boca.

No sé muy bien cómo interpretarlo ni cómo reaccionar. _Impresionante._ Ni siquiera sé qué significado darle a esa palabra.

–Necesito dormir algo –me limito a decir, secamente. Tampoco tiene mucho sentido que me esfuerce en socializar con alguien que, si quiero volver a ver a mi padre y a Malia, estará muerto dentro de poco.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Es de noche; lo suficientemente de noche como para que la luna bañe las calles de la Veta con su fulgor blanquecino y los negruzcos ojos de las casas emitan un débil brillo que proviene de los candiles de sus silenciosos habitantes. Todo el mundo está cansado; trabajar en la mina es duro y probablemente la comida es poca. Adultos, adolescentes y niños se acurrucan junto a sus chimeneas y fogones y tratan de pasar lo mejor que pueden la noche. En casa no hemos encendido la chimenea. Hace un frío espantoso, de ese que se te cala en los huesos, y tengo miedo: mi padre no ha vuelto y mi madre ha empezado a murmurar, postrada en la cama. Murmura cosas horribles que no quiero escuchar, pero aunque me tape los oídos parecen meterse en mi cabeza.

Me meto debajo de la mesa de la cocina y entonces ella se levanta. Con movimientos muy lentos y muy cuidadosos pero se levanta. Veo sus pies blancuzcos y descalzos arrastrarse por el suelo. Al principio parecen dar vueltas sin sentido, pero luego se dirigen hacia donde estoy yo.

—Sé dónde estás, niño del diablo —susurra. Su susurro rompe el silencio pacífico de la noche de la Veta y deja tras de sí un mutismo amenazador. Encojo los pies y me tapo la cabeza aunque sé que es inútil.

Un par de pasos más y sus pies están a unos centímetros de mí.

Y despierto envuelto en sudor y pegado a las sedosísimas sábanas del tren que me lleva hasta el Capitolio. El corazón me late a mil por hora y un grito se me ha quedado dormido en la garganta, pero me obligo a tranquilizarme controlando mi respiración y levantándome a por un vaso de agua. Doy un bocado a la carne reseca. Me siento en la cama, me levanto, doy vueltas y me vuelto a sentar. Hago algunos ejercicios de respiración más y me meto en la ducha para refrescarme.

Como había supuesto, resulta un completo desastre. Antes de dar con el botón adecuado me he enchufado con unos chorros de masaje a presión que casi me tiran del cubículo de la ducha y he activado el modo sauna tres veces. Al quinto intento, una música marchosa sale de no sé donde y me convierto en un amasijo de piernas y brazos golpeándolo todo hasta que consigo que pare. No tengo ni idea de qué hora es, pero parece o demasiado temprano o muy tarde y no quiero despertar a nadie. Cuando por fin doy con los botones adecuados, apoyo la cabeza en la pared y trato de olvidarme por unos minutos de los juegos del hambre.

No soy un tributo, no soy el amigo de Malía ni el hijo de mi padre ni el chico con el que Kira habla en los descansos. Ni siquiera soy Stiles. Simplemente soy, simplemente existo. Yo, un ser vivo, un cúmulo de huesos, músculos, cartílago y contradictorias sensaciones ocupando un lugar en el espacio y en el tiempo bajo el tacto agradable del agua de la ducha. No existe el baño, ni existe mi lujosa habitación porque no existe tampoco el tren, ni Panem ni los juegos del hambre. Estoy suspendido en la nada y, aunque solo dura unos veinte minutos —lo que tardo en relajar los latidos de mi corazón y mis músculos—, me encuentro mucho mejor cuando termina. Más preparado para enfrentar mis nuevas responsabilidades. Todo lo que tengo es el aquí y el ahora, ya que el pasado ya no parece alcanzable y el futuro es incierto.

Me seco malamente el cuerpo y me pongo unos pantalones elásticos y una camiseta cualquiera y decido tomarme la noche libre de pensamientos complicados. Si me fuerzo demasiado terminaré desinflándome y perdiendo toda la fuerza de voluntad y al final me dejaré matar para evitar que nadie muera por mi culpa. Ignoro el bloc de notas que hay sobre mi mesilla y me dirijo al salón comedor para tomar algo. Un poco de zumo, tal vez. O un cuenco de esas patatas humeantes con queso que estaba devorando Derek Hale antes de desaparecer.

Ya tengo un cuenco vacío en una mano y la paleta de servir hundiéndose bajo una capa de cremosas patatas cuando me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo. Junto a la ventana, sentado en uno de los sillones, está Scott. Parece que el paisaje le hubiese absorbido por completo y estuviese flotando en una nube de fantasía. Su postura es relajada, sus rasgos faciales no parecen tensos e incluso diría que está sonriendo de medio lado, aunque da la sensación de que lo hace de forma inconsciente. ¿Quién es este chico en realidad? Un chico que me ofrece su comida y acepta mis rudimentarias gracias. Un chico que, años después, vuelve a salvarme la vida. Un chico que sonríe por la ventana a unos días de enfrentarse a la peor experiencia de nuestras vidas.

No parece haberse percatado de mi presencia, así que me hecho las patatas en el cuenco con sigilo y observo sus rasgos. Tal vez sea la luz de la luna, tal vez el cansancio, pero me parece atractivo. Tiene una mandíbula fuerte y masculina, aunque se tuerce hacia un lado de una forma muy peculiar. Las cejas pobladas se erigen sobre sus ojos como en una constante mueca de alegría. Sus ojos son grandes, alargados y profundamente oscuros. No de una oscuridad que da vértigo como la del agujero de un pozo, sino de una oscuridad silenciosa y acogedora. Es una oscuridad llena de vida, también, porque sus pupilas titilan con una energía contagiosa. Y su nariz alargada con un final redondeado encaja perfectamente con el resto de sus rasgos.

Me parece que, por separado, aquellos rasgos no serían considerados especialmente bonitos, pero la unión de todos ellos sobre el rostro de Scott da un resultado armonioso y perfecto del que me cuesta apartar la mirada. Sobre ese rostro se erige también una mata de pelo de un aspecto sedoso; tiene una textura visual agradable que da al ojo la sensación de ser frondoso y suave al tacto de los dedos.

Se me había ocurrido a veces esa idea, cuando aún estaba en la Veta y creía que tenía un futuro por delante. Me refiero a pensar que Scott es atractivo. Él estaba en mi mismo curso pero en una clase diferente y a veces lo veía de camino a la clase de Malia en el recreo largo. Lo cierto es que estaba ocupado cuidando de mi padre por las tardes y feliz usando el tiempo de mis fines de semana con Malia, así que nunca hice nada con ese pensamiento. Además, cada vez que lo miraba y él me estaba mirando sentía una rabia infantil porque recordaba que él me había ayudado cuando yo era un mendigo y que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias propiamente, que le debía algo. A veces, incluso, me parecía que me miraba para recordármelo.

Me siento frente a él con mi bol y miro también por la ventana. Desde que me ofrecí como tributo no he pensado en otra cosa que en mi familia en la Veta y en los juegos del hambre; en lo que tengo que hacer y lo que tengo que no hacer y he pasado por alto las pequeñas cosas como esta: es la primera vez que salgo del distrito doce, y aunque existe la posibilidad de que sea la última, eso abre ante mi un mundo de nuevas imágenes proyectado sobre los enormes ventanales del vagón. La luna llena es preciosa y se alza sobre nuestras cabezas majestuosa. Bajo su luz amable, hectáreas y hectáreas de bosques verdísimos y la leve línea del mar en el horizonte: debemos estar en el distrito cuatro. Es la primera vez que veo el mar de cerca, y ni siquiera estoy cerca de él; pienso en la cantidad de cosas divertidas que se pueden hacer allí, en lo agradable y refrescante que debe ser la sensación de sentir el agua golpear tus piernas. Hubo unos juegos del hambre en el que hicieron una especie de playa artificial en la que el agua formaba ondas, y era magnífico. Sigo mirando en silencio, anonadado, y sólo deseo que el tren nos acerque un poco más a esa línea para poder ver la playa de cerca.

Entonces veo sus caras: Isaac Lahey y Erica reyes, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos despiertos. Y el pensamiento vuelve a cruzar mi mente: tengo que matarlos. La voz de Scott surge del silencio como un dardo relajante.

—¿No puedes domir? —pregunta. Clava sus intensos ojos negros en mi con un destello de preocupación.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Muchas cosas en las que pensar —Me encojo de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—Podría —responde.

¿ _Podría_?¿Qué diáblos quiere decir con _podría_? Me siento confuso. Tal vez me está intentando decir que para él matar no supone ningún problema y que no le tiene miedo a morir; algo así como una amenaza tácita, un desafío. Tal vez por eso está tan tranquilo. Al fin y al cabo es hijo de la doctora del pueblo: el que sabe cómo salvar a la gente de las garras de la muerte sabe también como entregarla a esas garras de las formas más eficaces. Mis músculos se tensan y de repente pierdo el apetito. Entonces él ve mi cara de desconcierto y parece que intenta darme algo parecido a una explicación.

—No creo que vaya a ver muchos más paisajes como estos. O que vaya a disfrutar muchas más veces de la visión de la luna. Dormir me parece un desperdicio.

Le miro aún más confuso. ¿Es que se ha rendido?

—¿Crees que vas a morir?—le pregunto.

Scott ignora mi pregunta, se reajusta en su sofá y me dice:

—Si fueras a la playa, ¿Qué es lo que harías?

No sé que contestar, al principio. No es la clase cosa en la que uno haya pensado a menudo, así que mi mente se queda completamente en blanco. Miro por la ventana y viajo por la delgada línea del mar a lo lejos.

—Correr —digo finalmente—. Correr a lo largo de la línea de playa, dejando que el agua me moje las plantas de los pies y los talones. Podría correr por horas entre las ondas que hace el agua.

Scott sonríe.

—Yo quiero tumbarme y cerrar los ojos bajo el sol; disfrutar del calor en mi cara y escuchar los sonidos del mar, suean cuales sean. Y quiero ver los peces, y todos los animales que haya alrededor. Quiero verlos y observarlos durante un largo rato.

Me siento estúpido. Por más que me intento convencer a mi mismo, no puedo desconfiar de este chico. No va a intentar matarme; es imposible. Le escucho hablar y sé que no tiene ni una gramo de maldad dentro de él, ni una gota de la mezquindad y el egoísmo que caracterizan al ser humano.

—¿Por qué estás tan tanquilo? —le pregunto.

Scott me mira sorprendido.

—Esta mañana, en el tren. Y luego durante la cena. Es como si no te preocupase lo más mínimo lo que está a punto de pasar. Va a haber asesinos profesionales ahí fuera. Chicos formados desde pequeños solo para matarnos. Y va a haber críos de doce y trece y catorce años. Niños y niñas pequeños. Y tú, sin embargo...—vacilo un momento, intentando encontrar las palabras— es como si no fueses consciente de ello.

Su rostro adopta algo parecido a un tono más sombrío.

—Soy consciente de lo que va a pasar, Stiles —replica—. Pero no creo que preocuparme vaya a cambiar nada. Mi madre me dijo algo cuando vino a despedirse en el Edificio de Justicia. Me dijo: "te ordeno que seas feliz todos y cada uno de los días del resto de tu vida". Al principio no lo entendía, pero cuando te vi caerte en el andén y escuché a los ciudadanos reír me di cuenta de a qué se refería. Pase lo que pase en los juegos, no voy a cambiar nada por preocuparme. Si este es mi destino, quiero disfrutar de cada momento que voy a seguir vivo. Pueden ser dos días o treinta años. No importa. Quiero ser feliz, y es lo que hago.

¿Ser feliz? El concepto de felicidad me parece imposible alejado de las personas a las que quiero y encaminado a un matadero turístico, pero al mirar a Scott me parece que, sino es felicidad, al menos tiene paz de espíritu. No sé muy bien qué decir, así que me quedo en silencio y después le doy las buenas noches y me vuelvo a la cama.

Duermo una o dos horas a intervalos y después de Effie la que viene a recogerme a mi habitación. En el vagón que haces las veces de salón-comedor están Derek y Scott, pero como es ya habitual ni rastro de Peter Hale.

Me sirven una cantidad ingente de comida: huevos, bacon, salchichas, bollos, tostadas con mermeladas de todos los tipos, zumos de mil colores que no sé ni de qué fruta pueden proceder, zumos hechos a base de fruta, leche y azucar, tortitas con un líquido negro y viscoso que sabe a cielos y hasta una fuente de pastas. Ni siquiera sé por donde empezar, así que cojo un poco de aquí y de allí ciegamente voy comiendo. Los viajes entre los distritos y el Capitolio son de apenas un día en este tipo de tren, y quiero satisfacer mi ansiedad con comida antes de enfrentarme a lo que sea.

—Se supone que tienes que darnos algún consejo —le digo a Derek—, Ya sabes: haz esto, no hagas lo otro, ¿no? No debe quedar mucho para llegar al Capitolio.

Derek levanta sus ojos de su plato de bacon con una lentitud que me hiela la sangre y los clava en mi con la simpatía de un traje de esparto. De hecho, un traje de esparto me causaría menos urticaria que la intensidad asesina de su mirada.

—Asunto de Peter—masculla.

Scott abre mucho los ojos y deja su tenedor.

—Pero Peter no está aquí—dice.

—Estará bebido en su cuarto, o superando la resaca—apunta Effie con un claro tono mordaz.

—Ese no es mi problema—replica Derek.

Lo siguiente me sale completamente sin pensarlo, probablemente porque no he dormido mucho.

—Y una mierda.

Todos me miran, y la intención asesina en la mirada de Derek Hale se intensifica.

—Ambos sois nuestros mentores, así que es vuestro trabajo. El de los dos. Y no voy a morir porque un borracho y su sobrino no quieran hacer su trabajo.

El salón se queda en silencio. Effie está demasiado callada para su habitual vivaracidad; seguramente está abrumada por mi falta de modales, pero pienso completamente lo que he dicho. Necesito algo más que mis habilidades y mi fuerza de voluntad para ganar estos juegos; al fin y al cabo los juegos del hambre son también un programa de entretenimiento y hay muchos factores que influyen en ellos: las entrevistas, los patrocinadores. ¿Y qué hay de la cornucopia? ¿Cómo sabré lo que debo hacer en los primero momentos de los juegos?

Derek sonríe por primera vez desde la cosecha.

—Muy bien. Conseguid que ese borracho inútil os ayude y yo haré lo mismo—sentencia.

 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Scott se pone badass y Effie Trinket se desmaya (y otras cosas más serias).

**Capítulo 5**

Como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento, Scott se levanta de la mesa y camina conmigo hacia la habitación del mayor de los Hale. Vamos a paso ligero; yo movido por la urgencia de conseguir mis respuestas antes de que las ruedas del tren frenen y hayamos llegado al Capitolio. Scott...no tengo ni idea. Probablemente también quiere alguna especie de consejo, ya que su ley universal de la felicidad no tiene por qué excluir prepararse decentemente para los juegos. La verdad es que todo me parece un fastidio; primero escogen a Scott McCall como segundo tributo del distrito y luego ninguno de nuestros mentores parece dispuesto a darnos nisiquiera un estúpido consejo. Daría lo que fuera por cualquier cosa, en este punto. Unas palabras de ánimo o un simple "manteneos vivos". Pienso en esa estúpida frase que el Capitolio puso de moda con los juegos: "que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte". Pues bien, la suerte nunca ha estado de mi parte.

No lo estuvo cuando mi madre murió ni cuando mi padre me echó a patadas de la casa en pleno invierno, con tan solo ocho años. No lo estuvo cuando el nombre de Lorey salió de la urna en los sectuagésimo octavos juegos del hambre y no lo estuvo cuando Malia salió elegida en estos. Maldita sea, la suerte no está de mi parte desde el mismo momento en el que nací en este estúpido mundo de minas de carbón y distritos y Capitolios y juegos del hambre. La única vez que la suerte estuvo de mi parte fue cuando, al tocar el punto más profudo de mi desesperación, Scott McCall me salvó la vida con su cara de ángel. Y ahora parece que la suerte se ríe a carcajadas de ese momento porque me arroja a un corral con él y espera que nos ataquemos como perros hambrientos. Es como si te dieran un caramelo y luego te pegasen una patada en la cara cuando ya te lo has metido en la boca.

Cuando hemos recorrido la mitad del tren me doy cuenta de qué no tengo ni idea de cuál es la habitación de Peter Hale, pero sigo el paso decidido de Scott y terminamos en un cuarto pequeño con una cama enorme, un minibar, una pantalla de televisión que ocupa la mayor parte de la habitación y un hombre en la cuarentena tirado sobre una alfombra de pelo sintético, con el pelo empapado en alcohol y pegado a la cara. El espectáculo es lamentable: botellas vacías y revistas de toda clase arrugadas por todas partes. Me recuerda a mí padre sobre el suelo de la cocina tiritando de frío porque no acierta a enceder la chimenea y porque se ha derramado algo encima.

Scott se agacha en seguida junto a él y lo da la vuelta.

—Peter, Peter...

Hale está completamente ido, y me pregunto si es una de esas veces en las que la gente bebe tanto que su mente se apaga y se están vivos pero dormidos para siempre.

Scott le da unas palmaditas en la cara, pero sigue sin despertar. Entonces me acerco y le doy un puñetazo en condiciones. En parte porque creo que va a funcionar, en parte porque aún estoy resentido por el tono con el que dijo lo de "chico de la Veta". Scott me mira con los ojos como platos, como si intentara procesar lo que acabo de hacer pero no pudiese. Sin embargo, Hale no se mueve ni un centímetro. Ni siquiera sus ojos parecen reaccionar, bajo los párpados, al golpe.

—¿Está muerto? —Le pregunto.

Scott le toma el pulso y niega con la cabeza.

—Pues vamos a tener que darle un baño de agua fría —propongo.

Scott asiente y volvemos al salón comedor. Él recoge todos los cubos de metal con cubitos de hielo que los sirvientes de la capital guardan en el refrigerador y yo los lleno de agua en el grifo de la encimera. Derek nos mira con curiosidad y a Effie parece que se le van a salir los ojos de las cuencas.

—Recordad que el tren es propiedad del Capitolio —apunta, pero para cuando ha dicho la última palabra su voz se ha convertido en un hilo porque nosotros ya hemos desaparecido por la puerta, cada uno con dos cubos de agua helada en las manos.

Nada más echarlos sobre él, el primer vencedor del distrito doce, ahora convertido en un triste saco de alcohol y huesos, da una bocanada de aire que no termina de convertirse en grito y se sacude en el suelo. Parece confuso en un primer momento, pero cuando nos ve parados en el umbral de la puerta con los cubos en la malo lo tiene muy claro. Menos de medio segundo pasa cuando la mano de Scott está sobre mi pecho, empujándome hacia el pasillo. Reacciono a tiempo justo para evitar un derechazo de Hale, que se ha levantado y lanzado hacia nosotros con la fuerza de un animal salvaje.

Corremos por el pasillo a toda prisa, y me sonrío al sentir el subidón de adrenalina que me provoca el movimiento sistemático de mis pies uno detrás de otro. Es una sensación incomparable de euforia, como volar con los pies en el suelo. No puedo evitar pensar en la Pradera; siento las briznas de hierba acariciar mis tobillos en verano y la brisa golpear la piel de mis mejillas y juguetear con el pelo de Malia. Siento una felicidad a la vez pacífica y explosiva que me llena el pecho cuando corremos por la Pradera y por el bosque sin más objetivo que disfrutar del día o que picarnos el uno al otro. No se trata de alimentarnos o de sobrevivir, no se trata de ayudar a nuestros padres; es el acto más pueril y más sin sentido que hemos hecho o hacemos nunca, pues la vida de la Veta no da lugar a demasiadas infantileces ni sus gentes grises las despiertan. En ese momento, sin importar la edad que tengamos, sé que somos eternamente niños. Niños desgastando nuestras viejas zapatillas de tela sobre la hierba, o sintiéndo las flores bajo nuestros pies descalzos. Me pregunto qué hace Malia ahora, y me permito, antes de volver a la realidad, rememorar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro de carlino porque no quiero olvidar ni medio centímetro.

Scott va delante mía pero enseguida lo adelanto. Puedo ver que no es un buen corredor por la forma en la que planta los pies en el suelo y por la secuencia incongruente de sus piernas. Seguramente no tiene mucho tiempo de practicar en el consultorio médico que su madre ha aclimatado pobremente en su casa cerca de la plaza y no está bien visto que la gente vaya corriendo por el centro del distrito. En la Veta podemos hacer más o menos lo que queramos porque a nadie le preocupa demasiado lo que otros hagan si a ellos no les afecta, y los Agentes de la Paz, en su mayoría, son bastante blandos con los adolescentes y los niños pequeños.

Hale nos sigue de cerca jadeando y con una expresión feroz en el rostro, así que agarro a Scott de la muñeca y tiro de él para que no lo alcance. Supongo que es el momento de euforia; si pudiera hacer desaparecer de mi mente el hecho de que soy tributo de los juegos del hambre, esto sería incluso divertido. Scott, de hecho, se está riendo y al final me contagia.

Recorremos prácticamente todo el tren a carcajadas y con un Peter Hale cada vez más cabreado a nuestras espaldas. Derek y Effie ya deben estar alertados de que ocurre algo fuera de lo usual, porque Hale ha ido golpeando y lanzando al suelo todo cuanto encontraba a su paso, pero cuando entramos en el comesor a trompicones sus caras son un absoluto poema. Effie inmediatamente da un salto y se pone a resguardo contra una pared. El rostro enfuruñado de Derek es ahora un liezno en blanco con los jos muy abiertos que intenta descrifrar qué es lo que está pasando, pero no se mueve ni un centímetro de la mesa.

Yo voy directamente hacia la encimera para hacerme con unos cuantos cuchillos pero no encuentro ninguno y cuando me doy la vuelta Hale ya está en el comedor, a pocos centímetros de Scott. Se ha quedado alli de pie frente a la puerta como esperando y ahora Hale se le echa encima con toda la fuerza de su puño. Mi primer impulso es ayudarle, pero con un movimiento demasiado elegante y demasiado limpio para no estar ensayado, Scott evade el golpe de Hale y da un salto hacia atrás, subiendose a la mesa. Es un salto perfecto y lleno de gracia; da la sensación de que Scott no pesase nada y de que el aire se doblase a su alrededor cuando se mueve.

—¡Santo cielo! —grita Effie. Como la puerta ha quedado despejada sale dando pequeños saltitos del comedor. Me apuesto a que cuando vea el destrozo que Hale ha causado en el tren del Capitolio le dará un infarto prematuro.

Recorro toda la encimera en busca de los chuchillos. Hale se lanza a por Scott sobre la mesa y Scott recula grácilmente y da una voltereta hacia atrás para salir de ella. Alguno de los dos ha pateado el desayuno de Derek por el camino, y el joven de los Hale gruñe y me fulmina con la mirada como si todo aquello fuera culpa mía —podríamos decir que lo es; la verdad es que es todo un poco subjetivo— pero se queda en su sitio.

Por fin encuentro los chuchillos y me hago con seis pequeños; son más manejables y sé que tendré mejor puntería. Scott y Hale se han enfrascado en una especie de danza de puñetados y patadas que van esquivando grácilmente como dos luchadores profesionales y yo no puedo hacer más que mirarlos sorprendido y con la boca abierta. Probablemente parezco absolutamente estúpido mientras les observó luchar o lo que quieran que hagan, pero es la primera vez que veo una pelea así. El la Veta las peleas duran menos y nada. Una persona A golpea a una persona B en la cara y la persona B golpea de vuelta, pero luego ambos están o demasiado cansados, o demasiados hambrientos o demasiado borrachos, así que se quedan dormidos en el suelo o se echan unas risas y se van a casa. Esto es completamente distinto; es espectacular.

No sé de donde ha sacado Scott, el hijo de la doctora, esas habilidades.

En algún punto de la pelea Hale empieza a tener visas de ir a ganar. Scott parece cansado y jadea y Hale se mueve más lento pero es más fuerte. Asesta a Scott un golpe en la mandíbula que le hace caer al suelo y luego se lanza sobre él para golpearlo más, pero Scott rueda rápidamente, esquiva el golpe y se pone en pie de un salto. Intenta golpear a Hale en alguna parte de la cabeza, pero Hale lo esquiva y aprovecha para desequilibrar a Scott golpeándole en una rodilla. Scott profiere un grito leve pero no pierde el equilibrio.

La verdad es que estoy sorprendido. Las pacíficas facciones de su rostro están ahora tensas y el brillo vivaracho de sus ojos es ahora una luz serena cuya atención parece centrar únicamente en los movimientos de Hale a su alrededor. Maldita sea si no está insoportablemente atractivo; maldita sea si no parece la definición de libro de un héroe, golpeando a Hale y evitandos sus derechazos y saltando de aquí a allí como una ardilla. Me siento ridículamente atraído por él; por un tipo al que en unos días no volveré a ver, ya sea porque yo esté muerto o porque lo esté él. Y me siento también ridículamente confuso, porque no sé si lo admiro, me gusta o lo odio profundamente porque ahora sí que resulta una amenaza para mi vida.

_Boom._

Una de las estanterías con libros sobre el levantamiento de los distritos y la gloria del Capitolio se ha caído y casi se lleva por delante a Scott. Aprovechando la confusión Hale se acerca y le propina un golpe en el estómago. Scott se encoge y recibe otro golpe en la barbilla, cayendo para atrás como un bloque.

Entonces logro reaccionar y lanzo mis seis chuchillos uno tras otro con toda la precisión que puedo. Una a una las puntas de los cuchillos atraviesan la fina tela de la camiseta y de los pantalones de Hale en distintos puntos y lo dejan clavado a la pared cercana, aunque uno de ellos se desvía un poco y deja un rasguño leve cerca de la axila. Derek arquea las cejas en un gesto imposible y sonríe misteriosamente, y Scott consigue ponerse en pie y se acerca de nuevo a Hale.

Lo siguiente ocurre muy rápido pero aun ahora siento que puedo rememorarlo una y otra vez a cámara lenta. Scott agarra a Hale del cuello de la camisa, tira para desanclarlo y después en dos movimientos limpios le da un golpe en la nuca y otros dos sincronizados en las sienes. Hale abre mucho los ojos y luego cae al suelo, inconsciente.

Estoy hecho un completo lio de sentimientos y de sensaciones. Una parte de mi se pregunta cómo es posible que el hijo de la doctora del distrito luche como un profesional. Esa misma parte se siente a la defensiva, y se pregunta qué más cosas me está ocultando. Se pregunta si detrás de su rostro amable y su teoría de la felicidad y su conversación agradable simplemente quiere matarme. Otra parte de mí está fascinada, la verdad. Nunca había visto a nadie luchar así y desde luego no me puedo imaginar ni cómo hacer la mitad de esos movimientos. Si alguien viniese a darme un puñetazo por supuesto que lo esquivaría, pero ni de lejos con tanta elegancia ni precisión. Y desde luego no nueve de las diez veces que intentasen golpearme. Desde el principio he pensado que Scott tenía menos oportunidades que yo de sobrevivir, pero estaba equivocado. Una tercera parte de mí se siente estúpidamente atraído por él, o por esta nueva versión de él que esquiva patadas y patea el culo de Peter Hale. No voy a hacer nada con esa atracción, claró está, pero no puedo simplemente negar que está ahí. El Capitolio puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, pero ningún juego del hambre cambia el hecho de que soy un maldito adolescente, y de que mis hormonas piensan por sí solas.

Scott debe darse cuenta de que le miro raro, porque me sonríe y me dice:

—Necesitaba relajarse.

Y lo dice con la cara de la inocencia misma; no puedo evitar echarme a reír.

Derek nos mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Así es como piensas persuadirle de que colabore? —farfulla. En parte tiene razón. Hale está otra vez inconsciente, así que estamos como al principio, y cuando despierte nos pondrá a dormir de un puñetazo a cada uno.

Debe de quedar más bien poco para llegar al Capitolio y aún nadie nos ha dicho nada de cómo funcionan las cosas o de cuál es el proceso y empiezo a sentirme nervioso.

—Colaborará —dice Scott con una seguridad pasmosa—. No te quepa la menor duda.

Derek rueda los ojos y desaparece del vagón en dirección a su cuarto. Scott me hace un señal con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta por la que hemos entrado.

—Ayúdame a cogerlo —dice—. Vamos a darle un buen baño.

Asiento y agarro la cabeza de Hale cuando el tren para de repente. No lo hace de forma paulatina, como si fuera perdiendo fuerza poco a poco, sino que es un frenazo brusco. Scott y yo nos esforzamos en mantener el equilibrio en ese nanosegundo y la cabeza de Hale se golpea contra el suelo al caer de mis manos. Hemos llegado al Capitolio.

Ambos corremos a la ventana para ver en persona lo que hasta ahora hemos podido ver sólo por la tele: los lujosos e impresionantes edificios del Capitolio y sus extravagantes habitantes.

Pero algo falla.

En la ventana, la imagen interminable de un campo verde y algunos árboles diseminados aquí y allá. El Capitolio no está por ninguna parte; ni siquiera podemos ver su silueta recortada contra el horizonte verduzco.

Miro a Scott confuso. Derek vuelve a entrar en el comedor pero desaparece por la puerta contraria sin decir nada, y unos minutos después Effie entra en el vagón con cara de circunstancia y una mueca de desesperación en el rostro.

—¡Es inconcebible! ¡Es inconcebible! —lloriquea— ¡Los juegos no van a esperar por nosotros!

Nos quedamos allí solos los tres y el cuerpo inconsciente de Hale en el suelo. Effie está realmente afectada y no para de balbucear sin sentidos, atacada por un repentino hipo. Me dan ganas de tirarle un vaso de agua a la cara, porque no creo que ninguna de sus preocupaciones sea la mitad de preocupantes que las preocupaciones me preocupan a mi cuando me preocupo, por lo que me concierne, y sin embargo se comporta como si hubiesen matado a su gato. Scott llena un vaso de agua en el dispesador y se acerca a ella. Aunque por un momento espero que cumpla mis expectativas, se lo ofrece con dulzura y le da unas palmaditas amables en el hombro.

Así pasamos como media hora. Todos los sirvientes se han ido a alguna parte y nadie parece querer decirnos nada. Empiezo a ponerme nervioso; Effie gimotea todo el tiempo pero no da ninguna explicación y nadie más dice qué está pasando. Salgo varias veces a ambos pasillos para ver si hay alguien y llamo a Derek a gritos, pero nadie responde. Luego me asomo a la ventana, intentando discernir en qué distrito podemos estar o intentando encontrar la silueta del Capitolio en laguna parte. No sé muy bien cómo funciona el proceso, pero hay alguien que sí sabe cómo funciona: Effie Trinket. Y ella no está nada contenta.

Hale parece estar volviendo a la realidad —baso esto en que empieza a hacer ruido extraño con la garganta y a arrugar la cara en una mueca— cuando Derek entra en el vagón con una expresión extraña en el rostro y dice:

—Parece que estamos teniendo problemas técnicos y el viaje se retrasará un poco.

La mirada de su rostro refleja ansiedad; viaja de un lado a otro del vagón y sus pupilas son incapaces de quedarse quietas. Sin embargo, hay otra emoción que no soy capaz de interpretar al principio. Es euforia, esperanza. No sé decir qué exactamente, pero algo ha cambiado en él, en su rostro, en el brillo de sus ojos, en su postura corporal. En su esencia, quizás. Effie profiere una exclamación y de deja caer dramáticamente en el sillón —o tal vez se ha desmayado de verdad, no estoy seguro—.

Derek se queda un momento de pie, pensativo. Sus rasgos faciales se configuran en una mezcla muy rara de euforia y preocupación, como si rumiase una mezcla complicada de cosas malas y cosas buenas que no supiese como procesar él mismo.

Hale emite un débil gruñido desde el suelo y Scott me lanza una mirada de incomprensión.

—Dadle un baño y conseguid que se despeje—dice Derek señalando a su tío con un gesto de cabeza—. Empezamos el entrenamiento en media hora.

Es lo último que me esperaba oír. Miro a Scott para transmitirle mi confusión pero el parece ido a otro mundo, con los ojos entornados y la boca entreabierta. Está intentando de procesar lo que está pasando.

Yo quiero decir algo, pero, extrañamente, me he quedado completamente en blanco.

—Parece que por una vez la suerte si que está de vuestra parte —se limita a decir, y aunque la ansiedad no parece haber abandonado su rostro, se permite sonreír unos instantes.

 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Arrastramos a Hale hasta su habitación a duras penas y Scott se pone a rebuscar ropa limpia en el armario, pero todo lo que hay son trajes tan extravagantes que verdaderamente dan un poco de risa —seguramente enviados por el Capitolio, como los de mi cuarto—. Lo dejo rebuscando algo un poco más normal y meto el cuerpo inconsciente de Peter Hale en el baño a empujones con el pie. No está del todo inconsciente, en realidad. Emite un gruñido aquí y allí si lo golpeamos sin querer —un poco queriendo, a veces— o si los dejamos caer sobre el suelo frío para descansar. No abre los ojos ni habla: es como si estuviese atrapado eternamente en ese nanosegundo justo antes de despertarnos en el que no estamos soñando pero tampoco hemos vuelto por completo a la realidad.

Sumido en el silencio de su sueño no parece tan grosero ni tan inofensivo, a pesar de que sigue apestando a alcohol y su pelo sigue empapado y pegado a su cara. Lo observo y me pregunto qué han visto esos ojos ahora ocultos por los párpados: muerte, horror, destrucción. Un amigo muriendo, tal vez. Me pregunto también cómo ganó; o qué sintió cuando supo que iba a volver a casa, que era el último de la arena. No he visto sus juegos del hambre pero no creo que sean muy distintos del resto: niños y adolescentes matándose unos a otros para la diversión de un grupo singular de desalmados con el pelo a colores. La rabia se apodera de mi corazón. Rabia y odio. No solo se trata de Lorey, o de la posibilidad de que Malia hubiese muerto, o incluso de ese extraño ser humano que es Scott McCall y que tal vez no vuelva a ver la luz del día tampoco. Se trata de cientos y cientos de niños que durante setenta y tres años han estado muriendo y matando. Y de otros pocos chicos que volvieron pero que ya no volverán a ser los mismos.

—¡Lo tengo! —grita Scott—.

Me siento sobre el retrete intentando no tocar ninguno de los botones y preguntándome si hay algún maldito aparato en este tren que no tenga tanto botones. Scott llega al rato con un montón de ropa en los brazos y se me queda mirando con cara de palo.

—¿No lo desvistes?

Lo miro fijamente porque al principio me cuesta entender a qué se refiere. El señala al bulto humano en el que se ha convertido el mayor de los Hale sobre el suelo del baño y después se agacha junto a él y empieza a desvestirlo.

—Levántale la cabeza para que pueda quitarle el jersey.

Asiento y obedezco en silencio mientras observo la naturalidad con la que va quitando una capa de ropa tras otra. No sé cómo puede hacerlo con tanta naturalidad, la verdad: desnudar a un tipo desconocido así como así. Desnudar al cretino de Peter Hale —porque un día y medio con él es suficiente para saber que es un cretino— sin ni siquiera pestañear. Ahora que lo pienso, siendo el hijo de la doctora, seguramente haya visto a muchas personas desnudas en su casa. Gente con heridas en zonas delicadas del cuerpo o gente que necesita un baño de agua caliente o de agua fría para aliviar las quemaduras o bajar la fiebre.

—Stiles —Su voz me pilla por sorpresa—. ¿En qué piensas?

Lo dice con un tono de urgencia, como diciéndome: "eh, que tenemos aquí un asunto del que encargarnos, vuelve a la Tierra" pero no deja de ser amable. A veces me pregunto si este tipo es capaz de insultarte sin que te sientas ofendido, porque su voz parece sonar agradable sin importar lo que diga.

—Uhm... —no se me ocurre muy bien que decir. ¿Que me incomoda que este tipo esté desnudo como si fuera un crío de doce años? En mi defensa diré que no es que haya tenido muchas oportunidades de ver a gente desnuda, la verdad. Mi vida antes de los juegos consistía en cazar, comer y instituto y dormir la mona. Incluso cuando nos encontrábamos a mi padre borracho como una cuba en el suelo de la cocina, lo único que hacíamos Malia y yo era arrastrarlo hasta su cama y dejar que se adecentara al despertar él solito—. En...el parón —acierto a decir. Es lo más realista que se me ocurre.

Scott sonríe, no sé si para tranquilizarme o porque se ha dado cuenta de lo que me pasa en realidad.

—Relájate y no le des muchas vueltas, así será más fácil —comenta—.

No sé si se refiere a la avería del tren o a la desnudez de Peter Hale, y como no quiero salir de dudas simplemente asiento y me callo. Lo cierto es que la avería sí me preocupa. En circunstancias normales me hubiese parecido una simple bache en nuestro camino hacia los juegos, pero la actitud de Derek me da verdaderos escalofríos. Y Effie Trinket desmayandose tampoco ayuda; al fin y al cabo ella es de la Capital y parece vivir por y para los juegos. Siente verdadera pasión por ellos, así que no creo que haya una experta en los juegos más cualificada que ella para determinar si un acontecimiento en concreto es un problema o no. Y parece pensar que nuestra avería es un problema. Lo que me pregunto es qué clase de problema es. Y ¿nos afecta a nosotros? Por sus palabras, parece que vamos a llegar tarde a los juegos; eso probablemente significa que no habrá tiempo para las entrevistas o algo así; no estoy seguro. ¿Puedes castigarnos por llegar tarde? ¿Es alguna especie de felonía? Aunque los trenes son fabricados en el distrito seis pertenecen al Capitolio. ¿No sería culpa del Capitolio o en útlima instancia del distrito que fabricó la máquina si ocurre una avería?

Claro que estoy partiendo de la noción de que el Capitolio actúa con lógica, y no lo hace. Hace tiempo que aprendí a callarme los comentarios en voz alta porque algunos agentes de la paz empezaban a mirarnos mal en el distrito, y no quiero meter a mi padre en problemas, pero a veces me da la sensación de que si al Capitolio le viene en gana podría ordenar la ejecución de un ciudadano de los distritos por masticar pan de leche. Y solo por poner un ejemplo de lo más absurdo.

Desecho estos pesamientos de momento, porque la presión de los juegos es de por sí suficiente y si sigo añadiéndome preocupaciones de esta forma moriré de un infarto antes de que el tren llegue a su destino. Me concentro en Hale y en Scott; y en que mi supervivencia en los juegos depende de un tipo que está tan pasado que no puede ni bañarse por si mismo.

Alentador, cuanto menos.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Lo de bañar a Peter Hale es un espectáculo lamentable: tengo que sujetarle de los hombros todo el tiempo porque he llenado demasiado la bañera y se le hunde la cabeza por el peso. De hecho, la he llenado tanto que al meter a Hale parte del agua se ha desbordado por completo. Scott no dice nada, pero noto que se aguanta un risita. Cuando ha restregado la fina esponja del Capitolio por todo el cuerpo de Hale sin inmutarse —y digo todo, de verdad; TODO—, yo lo cojo de los brazos y él de los pies y lo tumbamos sobe la cama. Scott lo seca con una toalla y yo pierdo la mirada por la habitación, posándola sobre las revistas del Capitolio, los graciosos trajes del armario y el curioso papel de pared granate con marcas blancas. Es curiosísimo, de verdad; muy interesante.

El papel de pared más interesante que he visto en la vida.

—Vístelo tú, Stiles —dice Scott de repente. Me pone unos calzoncillos negros en la mano y vuelve al baño. Me quedo un minuto allí de pie sin reacconar y le escucho rebuscando algo; lo sé porque se oye el sonido de botes caer y golpearse unos con otros.

Tengo un orgullo, claro.

—Ehm...sí, uhm...yo me encargo —Me gustaría titubear menos, pero me sale natural—. Sin problemas. ¿Qué buscas ahí?

—Algo para las heridas —vocifera para que le oiga.

Me giro y veo a lo que se refiere. Una cicatriz alargada recorre todo el costado derecho de Hale y otra en forma de estrella y del tamaño de un puño descansa sobre su estómago, cerca del ombligo. Son bastante viejas, de cualquier forma, y no sé porqué Scott quiere echarles ningún unguento a estas alturas, pero supongo que es un defecto profesional o algo así, por lo de ser hijo de la doctora.

Miro las heridas una vez más antes de ponerme a la tarea; no me pregunto cómo se los ha hecho porque todo apunta, como siempre, a los juegos del hambre. Y por primera vez me doy cuenta de algo: este hombre, este amasijo de carne, alcohol y huesos ha ganado los juegos del hambre. Puede que ahora sea un cuarentón echado a perder que ahoga el día a día en licor pero hubo un momento en que era un adolescente asustado como Scott y como yo, y aun así ganó los juegos. Tal vez tenga algo útil que decirnos; quizás sus consejos valgan verdaderamente la pena.

—¡No le cubras esa parte! —grita Scott, acordándose de que me ha ordenado vestirle y aún tiene que ponerle la medicina que sea.

Inspiro hondo y meto con mucho cuidado cada pie en cada una de las aberturas de los calzoncillos, y después tiro para arriba. Tengo que levantarlo de la cintura para poder colocarlos propiamente y creo que en esos veinte o treinta segundo que tardo en ajustar los calzoncillos he maldecido a Scott unas ochocientas veces. Cuando termino Scott aún no ha salido del baño. Una voz grave corta el silencio y me hace dar un brinco y emitir un leve grito.

—¿Disfrutando de las vistas, _chico de la Veta_?

Es el maldito Hale, más despierto que un gallo a las seis. Me mira desde la cama con una sonrisa estupidísima y me da la corazonada de que lleva despierto todo el santo tiempo. Me hierve la sangre; me hierve tanto que siento los latidos de mi corazón en la nuca y en las palmas de mis manos.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con la Veta? —me quejo.

Él me ignora flagrantemente.

—No te cortes —dice entre carcajadas—. Sigue con tu trabajo.

Ruedo los ojos y le lanzo el montón de ropa que había escogido Scott a la cara.

—Me parece que ya te puedes vestir tú solito.

Salgo dando un portazo y sin pensar mucho en nada. Ni en los consejos que tan desesperadamente estaba buscando ni en los juegos del hambre ni en la avería del tren. Solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que detesto a este tipo y en lo ofensivo que suena cada vez que dice esas cuatro palabras. _Chico de la Veta_. No sé que maldito problema tiene conmigo: por lo que me ha dicho mi padre, antes de que él ganara los juegos los Hale vivían en la parte central de la Veta y se dedicaban, como todos, al carbón. Tampoco entiendo cómo puede estar borracho todo el tiempo, ni cómo se puede tomar las cosas tan poco en serio. Estamos en mitad de la nada sin saber si podremos llegar a tiempo a los juegos y si seremos castigados por no poder hacerlo; en un par de días, Scott o yo moriremos; tal vez incluso lo dos. Y este tipo, que se supone que sabe lo que se siente siendo elegido para los juegos, bromea estúpidamente y bebe hasta caerse redondo y repite con retintín que soy un chico de la Veta.

Me dirijo al vagón-comedor pensando en atacar la bandeja de bacon que no me he terminado esta mañana, pero oigo un murmullo en una de las habitaciones que me hace determe. Son dos voces, pero sólo reconozco la de Derek.

—Lo que estamos haciendo es peligroso. ¿Estás seguro de que no sospechan nada?

Me pego a la pared y aguzo el oído todo lo que puedo. El otro hombre guarda silencio unos momentos y luego emite su respuesta con una voz grave y profunda. El aire parecía salir de su garganta raspando sus cuerdas vocales y sé que o es fumador o es uno de los hombres de la mina. Incluso el señor Tate que siempre ha gozado de un salud excelente tiene ese deje profundo y cansado en la voz, como si su garganta fuese un pozo vacíoso por el que el aire jugase. Sé a ciencia cierta que en el tren solo estabamos Effie, los Hale, Scott, los sirvientes y yo. Si fuese un sirviente no estaría hablando —el Capitolio les corta la lengua a los Avox—, así que ¿cuándo y cómo ha entrado? ¿O ha estado todo el tiempo en el tren, escondido?

—¿Ahora temes por tu vida?

El tono no es despectivo, pero si condescendiente. No lo veo, pero oigo la respiración de Derek acelerarse y el tono de sus palabras revela ira.

—No me importa mi vida —escupe—. Me importa esto, y no quiero que se eche a perder porque nos descubran antes de tiempo.

—Están inquietos, pero la emoción por estos juegos es tal entre el público que eso les mantiene distraídos. Si hubiese problemas serías el primero en saberlo.

Se produce un silencio largo y un suspiro, y después la voz de Derek se vuelve a alzar.

—Ahora vete o levantarás sospechas. Avería o no este no es tu sitio.

Doy un brinco hacia atrás y busco algún lugar donde esconderme, pero el pasillo del tren es un simple túmel con algunas puertas y decoraciones pequeñas que no cubrirían a un ratón de campo. Opto por seguir caminando hacia el vagón comedor como si la cosa no fuera conmigo y cuando estoy apunto de llegar al final del corredor oigo el chasquido de la puerta y unos pasos que se alejan.

No puedo evitarlo: me doy la vuelta.

Antes de que sus rasgos desaparezcan por completo de mi campo de visión para dejar paso a una nuca rubia y una espalda firme memorizo sus rasgos. Ojos azules, nariz peculiar, cejas pobladas y barba de una semana. Las ropas que llegan no son exageradamente elegantes pero están lo suficientemente limpias para hacerme saber que no se trata de uno de los mineros de la Veta. Camina resuelto hasta el final del vagón y lo pierdo de vista.

No sé qué otra cosa hacer, así que sigo mi trayectoria del principio y me meto en el vagón comedor para atacar la bandeja de Bacon. Effie está allí, sentada junto a la ventana. Tiene los ojos hinchados, no sé si de llorar o de puro estrés, y mueve las manos nerviosamente sobre el regazo. Me saluda muy vagamente con la mano, exagerando la mueca de dolor en su rostro, y de repente me siento terriblemente incómodo.

—Míralo por el lado bueno —digo. Sé que debo callarme antes de terminar pero nunca he sido bueno en eso—. Para cuando lleguemos la mitad ya se habrán matado entre ellos.

Ella abre los ojos como platos y se echa a llorar con fuerza. Cuando Scott entra se me queda mirando con el gesto de una madre a punto de regañar a un niño. Me encogo de hombros y trato de defenderme:

—Solo intentaba ser simpático.

Lo digo en serio, pero a Scott le debe parecer algo graciosísimo porque tiene que luchar para no soltar una carcajada. Mientras yo doy cuenta del bacon se acerca a Effie, la coge de la mano y le dice algo que no puedo oír. Habla con ella como mucho medio minutos, clavándose sus ojos negros en las lentillas turquesa de ella, y de repente Effie Trinket se encuentra mucho mejor. Luego Scott viene hacia mí y me dice que Hale está despierto y que quiere vernos a los dos para el entrenamiento. No me pregunta por mi ausencia y lo agradezco porque me siento un poco infantil por haberme ido de aquella forma.

—¿Qué es lo que le has dicho? —le pregunto de camino, refiriéndome a Effie.

Scott me saca una amplia sonrisa y se encoje de hombros.

—Lo que necesitaba oír —dice—. Que todo va a salir bien y que el Capitolio no empezaría unos juegos del hambre con solo veintidós tributos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles no sabe nada, de nada, de nada. Y eso naturalmente le estresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por alguna razón los dos anteriores capítulos me parecen menos consistente, pero creo que he conseguido al misma consistencia de al principio en este Decidme qué os parece....¡Los juegos del hambre se acercan!

**Capítulo 7**

El buen humor que me había embargado por la mañana va desapareciendo poco a poco. Un desayuno copioso, corretear con Scott por los pasillos perseguidos por un Hale medio borracho y enfurecido...me parece que son sucesos demasiado inocentes, demasiado cotidianos para producirse en mitad de la realidad en la que me encuentro. Es como si los juegos del hambre fuesen una burbuja de acerco que me envuelve y las pequeñas cosas de la vida ya no tuviesen cabida; correr, reír, comer, hablar, amar. Lo único importante son los juegos: debo sobrevivir a ellos para romper esta burbúja metálica y recuperar la imagen de las calles de la Veta cubiertas de polvo, los fines de semana cazando con Malia, la sonrisa torcida de mi padre, el color caramelo del pelo de Malia ondeando por el viento. Las pequeñas cosas del aquí y del ahora no importan. Estoy en un tren camino a la muerte —la mía o la de otros, pero muerte al fin y al cabo— y todo lo demás parecen distracciones.

No sé exactamente qué me ha cambiado el humor. Lo cierto es que siempre he tenido una necesidad horrible de saberlo todo a mi alrededor, de asegurarme de que nada se escapa a mi conocimiento. Desde que me presenté como tributo me ahoga la sensación de no saber nunca lo suficiente. No sé qué está tramando Derek ni por qué estamos parados en medio de la nada. No sé qué está pasando tampoco con Scott, no sé cuáles son las intenciones que tiene, no sé qué es lo que quiere realmente. Cuando me mira siento que puedo perderme en su sonrisa pacífica y en sus ojos de océao en calma y me parece que no es capaz de hacer daño alguno. Pero cuando lo observo de lejos me embargan las dudas y me pregunto si no es simplemente una estrategia. Su rostro amable, sus palabras tranquilizadoras, su aura de sosiego...hacen algo dentro de mí y dentro de todas las personas que le rodean, como cuando calmó a Effie en el vagón comedor. Sé que no podría matarlo; o sé qué, si intentase matarlo, la imagen de ese rostro pacífico sonriéndome, o la imagen de su risa a mi lado mientras huimos de Hale aparecera sobre la cortina de mis párpados y me impedirá hacerlo a tiempo. En resumen: sé que si quisiera matarme no le costaría, porque ha hecho algo en mi mente. Y me pregunto si es precisamente eso lo que ha planeado desde el principio.

Scott es hijo del médico del pueblo y no sería extraño que su madre le hubiese transmitido esos conocimientos, sino completamente al menos hasta el punto de saber lo necesario de primeros auxilios. Es un conocimiento extremadamente útil en la arena: para salvar a alguien de la muerte debes conocer cómo la muerte actúa, y si conoces a la muerte puedes causarla fácilmente. Además, eso le daría ventaja curándose a sí mismo si resultase herido. Ya resulta un oponente difícil si tenemos en cuenta eso, pero después de haberle visto luchar con Hale cuerpo a cuerpo no me cabe la menor duda: tiene más posibilidades que yo. No es extremadamente fuerte, pero sus músculos son duros y tiene la suficiente habilidad para mantener una pelea de diez minutos con un hombre de cuarenta años que le dobla en tamaño. Yo puedo correr como un condenado, eso sí, y lanzar algunos cuchillos. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo me puede mantener eso vivo? ¿Puedo ganar los juegos del hambre?

Intento recordar la voz de Malía, su frente junto a la mía y su mirada intensa diciéndome que soy capaz de ganar los juegos, pero su recuerdo, tal vez por el cansancio, está borroso. No sé si soy capaz de ganar los juegos del hambre; no sé si puedo matar a Scott McCall legado el momento, pero sé que debo. Le hice una promesa a Malia y debo cumplirla. Necesito romper esa burbuja.

Derek y el imbécil de Peter Hale deciden entrenarnos por separado. Hale se va con Scott a uno de los vagones salón y la verdad es que me alegro. Creo que nos desagradamos mutuamente y que si tuviéramos que entrenar el uno con el otro no saldría de ello nada bueno. Cada vez que pienso en él me dan ganas de coger una de sus botellas de licor blanco y rompérsela en la cabeza, en serio. Ya no sé si es simple orgullo de Vencedor o que tuvo una mala experiencia en la Veta, pero sus comentarios sobre mi procedencia me molestan, y también esa forma que tiene de invadir mi espacio personal tanto física como mentalmente.

Derek me lleva hasta otro de los salones; es un vagón alargado y amplio en el que apenas hay muebles, sólo unos sofás de una plaza en el centro reunidos en torno a una mesita de té y algunas estanterías con fotos a los lados. Son rostros tristes y adustos de jóvenes sentados en los sofás que hay frente a nosotros. Mi primer impulso es acercarme para verlos bien, porque una extraña fuerza me lleva hasta allí para identificar sus caras. A la mayoría no los he visto, pero es como si los conociera. Chicos de la Veta o hijos de comerciantes exhumando miedo por cada uno de sus poros, incapaces de forzar una sonrisa. La fotografia de calidad del Capitolio me permite notar la acuosidad de sus ojos, la profundidad de sus ojeras alrededor de estos. Es como una grotesca colección del terror adornando las estanterías.

Debajo de ellos estan los nombres y el número de los juegos del hambre en el que participaron y en el que, salvo por dos, murieron. Pronto veo a Derek y a Page. Ella lanza a la cámara una mirada de ansiedad y una sonrisa torcida que no se parece en nada a la tranquilidad cariñosa de su rostro en el Quemador cuando Malia y yo éramos pequeños. Derek mira a la cámara tan fijamente que su mirada parece un desafío; es fría y decidida, y no parece exhudar ningún temor.

—No te sientes preparado para los juegos —La voz de Derek me pilla por sorpresa y casi doy un brinco. Me siento como si hubiese estado urgando en el cajón de su ropa interior o algo más intimo, así que me aparto rápidamente de la foto y sigo caminando a lo largo de la galería—. Crees que vas a morir, crees que tus habilidades no son útiles y que cualquiera está más preparado que tú.

Asiento en silencio, no muy seguro de a dónde quiere ir a parar.

—Bien —dice—. Entonces estás muerto.

Me quedo parado sin saber qué decir.

—Si quieres sobrevivir a estos juegos, debes creer en ti mismo. Nadie más lo va a hacer. ¿Entiendes? Tus padres creen que vas a morir, aunque se aferren a lo contrario. Tus amigos creen que vas a morir, aunque se den palmaditas los unos a los otros asegurándose mutuamente que lo tienes todo controlado. Tu novia cree que vas a morir. ¿Los patrocinadores? No creen en tí; creen en el dinero que tú puedes proporcionarles.

No digo nada. Sé que tiene razón. Me imagino a Malia y a mi padre reunidos en un silencio denso alrededor de la chimenea de nuestra casa, comentando la reposición. No dicen nada porque saben que no pueden decir nada bueno, y luego, cuando se separan y se encuentran los dos solos en su habitación, mi padre se tumba sobre la cama encogido en posición fetal con una botella en la mano, dispuesto a olvidarse del mundo. Malia es más fuerte que eso; irá a cazar y desahogará las ganas de llorar y de gritar atrapando animales que no necesita y golpeándo las piedras de la pradera. Tal vez grite, en mitad de la nada, todo el dolor que no puede expresar con palabras. Luego volverá a casa y pretenderá que nada ha sucedido, y cuando cierre los ojos vendrán las pesadillas. ¿Creía de verdad Malia en mí cuando me dijo aquello en el Edificio de Justicia?

—Lo único que te puede salvar es creer en ti mismo. En la arena la inseguridad significa la muerte. Si dudas, aunque solo sea por un segundo, no puedes actuar con la suficiente rápidez, y eso significa que no sabrás atacar ni defenderte. Cree en ti mismo, explora las habilidades que por lo visto tienes —se refiere al episodio de Peter y los cuchillos— y expándelas, adáptalas, dales más de una utilidad.

—No sé muy bien cómo hacer eso —replico con sinceridad.

—Yo no puedo decirtelo. Son tus habilidades, es tu vida: piensa.

—¿No sé supone que estás para eso?¿Darme consejos?¿Pensar por mí?

Me lanza una mirada que podría acabar con un imperio y hace un ruido parecido al de un gruñido animal. Antes de darme cuenta noto el relieve de las estanterías clavándose en mi espalda y él clava su mirada a centímetros de mi, agarrándome de la camiseta. Se me acelera el corazón y por un segundo estoy seguro de que me va a golpear, pero solo escupe unas palabras y me suelta.

—Mira, crío: en la arena vas a estar tú solito, ¿de acuerdo? Tú contra la arena y contra otros veintidós tributos. Si no puedes pensar por ti mismo, no sé ni por qué pierdo mi tiempo dándote consejos.

—Veintitrés —le corrijo. Probablemente debería callarme pero no soy...bueno, ya lo sabes.

Él solo hace un mueca de disgusto y se aleja de mí. Me siento un poco avergonzado y no me salen las palabras. Él no dice nada tampoco, sino que se pone a pasear por la pared contraria, observando las fotos. La idea de que haya decidido dejar de hablar me agita; necesito algo más, necesito sus consejos. Quiero saber cómo sobrevivir, cómo enfrentarme a los juegos, cómo aprender a matar y evitar morir. No quiero presionarlo, así que simplemente sigo viajando por los retratos en silencio, esperando a que él hable primero.

—Danai y Ron, vigesimo primeros juegos —comienza a hablar al cabo de un rato. Está parado frente a una de las fotografías al final del vagón—. Ron murió durante los primeros minutos cuando uno de los tributos del distrito dos le reventó la cabeza contra la piedra central de la cornucopia.

Es tan gráfico que casi siento ganas de vomitar.

—Se lanzó hacia a Cornucopia nada más oír la señal —continía— y no tuvo la precaución de mirar a ambos lados; de saber quiénes estaban corriendo hacia allí. Tampoco se había fijado un objetivo concreto: solo corrió hacia la cornucopia para agarrar algo, lo que fuera, y cuando llegó allí se quedo unos minutos parado porque no estaba seguro de qué le sería útil.

—¿Y Danai? —pregunto, mirando el rostro asustadizo de una chica de quince años.

—Murió la primera noche. Hizo un fuego para calentarse y se quedó dormida. Un tributo del distrito siete le cortó el cuello con una navaja y le robó toda la comida.

Asiento y avanzamos por la galería. Derek se para un poco más adelante y sigue hablando.

—Tarmus Rodenus, quincuagésimo terceros juegos del hambre. Se comió unas bayas desconocidas cuando estaba a dos tributos de ser el vencedor. Las bayas, por supuesto, eran venenosas —luego señala un cuadro más adelante y avanzamos—. Deedee Fleur, quincuagésimo octavos juegos del hambre: era lo suficiente lista para no encender un fuego, pero se quedó dormida sin protección ni camuflaje junto a un árbol y fue devorada por animales salvajes.

Me sorprende que la mayoría hayan muerto a manos de la naturaleza y de las trampas del Capitolio en lugar de a manos de otros tributos. Hale continúa así por unos veinteminutos que pasan tan rápido cómo un suspiro; vamos viendo las caras de diferentes tributos de nuestro distrito y Derek me describe las cincunstancias en las que murieron con todo el detalle posible. Intento encontrar el mínimo deje de emoción en su voz, pero si lo hay está bien escondido. Finalmente llegamos a los últimos tributos, pero Derek deja a un lado su exposición, y lo agradezco. Sé que en alguno de esos cuadros está el rostro de Lorey y no estoy preparado para verlo.

Lorey era un año mayor que Malia y que yo. Estaba tan llena de vida que cuando abandonaba una habitación daba la sensación de que alguien se había llevado la luz y dejado en su lugar un suspiro. No le gustaba la caza; cuando Malia, el señor Tate y yo volvíamos de cazar siempre nos miraba disgustada y decía: "aquí viene el trío piscópata con su carnicería". Le encantaban los animales de cualquier tipo; desde los pequeños y peludos conejos de la pradera que Malia y yo cazábamos hasta los alces, los osos, o las arañas patilargas que hacían sus redes en los rincones de la cocina. Si estaba vivo, era susceptible de recibir un nombre y convertirse en su mascota. Una vez encontró un sapo nadando en un charco. Lorey lo llamó Frank y durante los cuatro días que el charco y el sapo permanecieron allí salía a observarlo y a hablar con él, como ella decía, de tú a tú.

También le encantaba hacer vesitdos rarísimos con las telas de los manteles y las cortinas, y hacerse peinados extravagantes en el pelo. Ponía la cocina patas arriba para crear programas de moda y Malia y yo sufríamos las terribles consecuencias, pero como ella era juez y participante al mismo tiempo siempre salía ganando. No sé qué traje le pusieron para el Desfile de los Tributos, pero estoy seguro de que estaba preciosa con sus carita redonda y sus pequeños rizos, y me gusta pensar que, por unos fugaces minutos, toda esa parafernalia la hizo feliz. Malia y yo estábamos enfermos con aquella estúpida infección de la Veta, así que no supimos nada hasta que despertamos unos días después y Lorey estaba en la gran pantalla de la plaza, la cara llena de barro y los ojos de terror. Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos de ella.

Derek me hace una señal para que me siente en uno de los sofás y obedezco. Saca algo de una de las esquinas de la estantería derecha y resulta ser una cámara con un trípode. Se coloca detrás de ella y al instante entran Hale y Scott por la puerta. Intento analizarlos: Hale parece feliz —radiante, de hecho— y Scott emite las mismas ondas de tranquilidad que de costumbre. Me pregunto si han sacado algo más en claro que yo y Derek en nuestro paseo por las desgracias de los tributos del distrito doce en los juegos del hambre. Me pregunto, de hecho, qué es lo que tiene a Hale tan estúpidamente contento. Pero no lo sé, y probablemente no lo sepa nunca. Eso me pone nervioso.

Scott se sienta en el otro sillón y me regala una sonrisa que pretende relajarme. No sé si puedo relajarme y no sé si quiero sucumbir a esa sonrisa, seguir permitiendo que me oblige a verlo como a una persona y no como a un número. Necesito ser capaz de odiar a este chico.

—Decid patata —dice Peter Hale en una carcajada—. Y salid guapos. Esta podría ser la última.

Derek le golpea en el hombro y le hace un gesto serio con la cara. Su tío se encoge de hombros:

—Solo intentaba aliviar la evidente tensión.

—Te aseguro que no es una de tus habilidades —me quejo antes de que Derek me haga callar con otro gesto y el flash de la cámara casi nos deje ciegos. Solo hay una cámara en todo el distrito. La lleva un hombre anciano de la plaza que tiene una tienda de ropa barata, y normalmente permite que la gente se haga fotos de recuerdo familiar por algún artículo valioso como carne o queso. Malia y yo nunca nos hemos hecho muchas fotos, de cualquier forma. Las cámaras me ponen nervioso y Malia no puede estar sentada más de dos segundos, pero el señor Tate pagó por una hace dos años, cuando Malia cumplió los quince, y salimos los cuatro: mi padre, el señor Tate, Malia y yo. Desde que nos conocimos nos hemos convertido en casi la misma familia.

Por fin nos dicen que podemos irnos. Hale murmura vagamente la hora de la cena pero estoy seguro de que se irá a emborrachar y no aparecerá. Scott se despide de mí diciendo que está cansado y yo voy a salir en dirección al mi cuarto cuando Derek me coge del brazo bruscamente y me impide seguir avanzando.

—Tú decides si quieres convertite en otra historia más, Stilinski.

Después me suelta, me da un empujón hacia afuera y cierra la puerta.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto, tomo el bloc de notas y le doy vueltas en mis manos durante casi una hora sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Después cojo el lápiz de tinta líquida que Effie me dio la otra noche, me tumbo en la cama y hago una ficha diferente para cada tributo. Nombre, edad, un comentario con las pequeñas anotaciones que tomé viendo la reposición y luego casilleros en blanco: habilidades, carácter, puntuación de los jueces. Dudo un momento antes de añadir el último nombre, el de Scott, pero finalmente garabateo su nombre y hago los casilleros. No soy capaz de escribir ningún comentario de momento. Me limito a escribir: "lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, posiblemente medicina" en el aparatado para las habilidades y luego cierro el cuaderno.

Derek llama a cenar con su característico golpeteo seco en la puerta y su ausencia casi absoluta de palabras. El ambiente es el de la noche anterior: Derek callado, Scott comiendo como si acabase de recibir el premio nobel de la Paz y Effie pletórica. Parece tan contenta que le da a uno la sensación de que su pelucha turquesa va a ponerse a bailar por sí sola. Lo único fuera de luegar es la sorprendente presencia de Peter Hale completamente sobrio y dando cuenta de unas gambas al ajillo. Me siento junto a Effie y frente a él, como la noche anterior, salvo que ahora su asiento no está vacío.

Effie nos cuenta alegremente que le han llegado noticias del Capitolio y que el gobierno ha atrasado los juegos por un día porque está preparando una sorpresa especial, y que mañana mismo estaremos en el Capitolio. Derek y Hale no se inmutan lo más mínimo por la noticia; aunque sé que la han escuchado, cualquiera diría que no pueden oír en absoluto lo que dice Effie. Scott parece sorprendido por un momento, e incluso me parece que sus facciones se desfiguran por el miedo unos segundos, pero luego se tranquiliza, sigue comiendo y dice:

—Lo que tenga que ser, será.

A mí la noticia me revuelve el estómago. Intento preguntar pero no obtengo ninguna respuesta de Derek o de Hale, y Effie solo dice que, sea lo que sea, no debo preocuparme, porque serán unos juegos emocionantísimos y voy a pasar a la historia. Quiero gritar. Quiero coger el mantel de la mesa y tirar de él para que todos los platos caigan al suelo y se rompan y no nos quede más remedio que dejar de fingir que esta situación es normal. Y quiero dormir. Dormir en mi casa de la Veta, abrazado por Malia. Quiero sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración tranquila sobre mis hombros y el olor a pradera y a bosque de su pelo. Quiero sentirme seguro.

Pero no puedo.

Dejo el tenedor sobre un plato de arroz con verduras sin terminar y me voy directamente a mi cuarto. Me meto en la ducha, aprieto los botones adecuados —los he memorizado para evitar más accidentes—, apoyo la espalda contra la pared y me dejo caer bajo el manto agradable del agua caliente hasta que estoy sentado a los pies de la ducha. Aprieto los ojos para acceder a ese recuerdo que sé que está en alguna parte de mi mente, para recuperar la seguridad que me hicieron sentir aquellas palabras la primera vez que las escuché.

"Hazte con todos los cuchillos que puedas; aun no he visto unos juegos del hambre sin cuchillos, así que habrá cientos. Pero solo tú sabes lanzarlos de esa forma, Stiles; y eres listo. Eres el chico más listo que conozco. No me importa lo que digan en el colegio ¿me oyes? Usa la cabeza".

El calor del agua y el agotamiento físico del día hacen que me sienta mareado.

"Usa la cabeza, Stiles" dice Malia.

Yo me quedo profundamente dormido, arropado por el repiqueteo del agua caliente en mi piel y del vapor acumulándose a mi alrededor como una reconfortante nube. La siguiente vez que abro los ojos unas manos suaves me cogen la cara y dan delicadas palmadas sobre mis mejillas, intentado despertarme. La figura es engullida por el vapor y censurada por la visión borrosa del sueño y del agotamiento, pero pronto puedo ver el color caramelo del cabello de Malia, su mirada de perro carlino. Sé que sonrío. Aunque en ese preciso instante mi mente no funciona a la rapidez suficiente para recordar por qué, creí que no volvería a verla.

—El vapor llega hasta el pasillo, Stiles. ¿Estás bien?

No tengo energía para hablar. Dejo que me saque de la ducha y me arrastre hasta la cama y allí me sumergo en la frescura y la comodidad del colchón y de las sábanas. Aunque tampoco recuerdo por qué, sé que me siento abatido y asustado. Malia va a irse, pero la agarro de la parte inferior de la camiseta y hago el esfuerzo imposible de hablar y pedirle que se quede. Por alguna razón, duda. Se queda de pie un momento, en silencio. Luego asiente y me cubre con una manta y se tumba a mi lado, pero no me convierte en su cuchara pequeña.

El vapor ha llegado hasta la habitación y efectivamente se marcha por la puerta hasta el corredor, pero su efecto es menor ahora y mi cuerpo va recuperando la temperatura y los sentidos gracias al frío de las sábanas. Tiro del brazo de Malia y ella me abraza torpemente, como si no estuviera muy segura de cómo hacerlo. Cuando siento su mejilla sobre mi hombro y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo sé que ya me puedo dormir tranquilo, así que me rindo al cansancio y me dejo vencer por el sueño de nuevo. Pero antes de dormirme mis ojos parecen ver algo extraño: unas manos grandes, demasiado grandes para ser de una chica, con los dedos finos. Y una piel morena que dista mucho del moreno soleado de Malia.

Es mas un moreno como el de la piel de Scott McCall.

Pero no importa: estoy demasiado cansado para pensar, y antes de que pueda procesarlo ya me he quedado dormido.

 


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tiene una revelación, pero no puede hacer nada con ella. Y el desfile de la Ceremonia de inauguración se sucede.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo es horrorosamente largo, así que leed a vuestra cuenta y riesgo :3

**Capítulo 8**

Desde que he entrado en la sala de los estilistas y me han quitado la ropa no hago más que echar miradas furtivas al montón grisáceo en el que se han convertido mis prendas sobre una mesa cercana. Derek ha insistido en que debemos dejar a los estilistas hacer sin quejarnos, y lo cierto es que no tengo demasiadas fuerzas para pelear, pero aún así no puedo evitar la vergüenza y la incomodidad. Ni siquiera soy capaz de levantar la mirada. Mientras tres duendecillus del capitolio corretean a mi alrededor con sus pieles y su pelos de arcoiris haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo sobre mi cuerpo, yo me limito a clavar la vista al suelo y pensar.

—¡Ésa es una cicatriz de espanto! —dice uno de ellos tocando mi espalda. Intento contener una mueca y controlar el calor que se me agolpa en la piel de las mejillas—. ¡Venia! Esto requiere de tus mejores habilidades, querida.

Pienso en los juegos. La subrealidad del tren se ha roto y ahora tengo que enfrentarme de verdad a los juegos del hambre. A las entrevistas, los entrenamientos, las puntuaciones, la arena. Recuerdo a Effie diciendo que el Capitolio tiene preparada una sorpresa y una punzada de terror me paraliza. Desde que me ofrecí voluntario me he convertido en una montaña rusa de sentimientos contradictorios: un minuto estoy seguro de que puedo ganarlos; mi cabeza se llena de ideas, mis extramidades de energía, mi cuaderno de notas; al minuto siguiente me siento como un animal asustado y perdido en mitad de la via del tren, a punto de ser arrollado por este.

Pienso en las palabras de Derek Hale.

—Si no crees en ti mismo, estás muerto.

Quizás ya esté muerto. Levanto la vista lentamente para mirarme en el espejo de pared que hay frente a mí, y encuentro mi silueta pálida sobre la silla negra de piel de la sala. Estoy encogido, los hombros engarrotados y la espalda encorvada; bajo mis párpados inferiores se dibujan unos círculos oscuros por la falta de sueño y mis facciones, el conjunto de todos mis rasgos, parece esbozar una mueca de miedo, o de inseguridad. Tengo el aspecto de una de mis presas de caza. Lo sé porque cuando llevas un tiempo cazando te es fácil reconocer esa mirada; la mirada del eslabón débil, un brillo de nerviosismo en los ojos que te indica quién es la presa fácil, cuál de los conejos, o ardillas, o liebres huirá en peores condiciones. Apuntas, lanzas, y están muertos.

—No he visto una cosa tan vulgar...¡Nunca! —dice la mujer a la que hace un momento han llamado Venia. Está pasando la mano sin mucha delicadeza por el rapado de mi cabeza—. Quiero una buena mata de pelo aquí, ¡Octavia!

Octavia llega al momento, y empieza a hacer algo sobre mi cabeza que resulta la mar de doloroso. Son como pequeños pinchazos de aguja multiplicados por trescientos, pero agradezco que hayan centrado la atención en mi cabeza y se hayan olvidado de mi cuerpo.

—¡Y esas ojeras! Haz algo con esas ojeras.

Cierro los ojos para que puedan echarme un ungüento pringoso bajo los párpados mientras siguen sintiendo los pinchazos en la cabeza. Me gusta tener una excusa para cerrarlos; me hace sentirme menos avergonzado y me permite seguir pensando. En los juegos del hambre, en el Distrito doce, en ese extraño chico que es Scott McCall y que he encontrado abrazado a mí esta mañana. Y me traslado inmediatamente hasta ese momento; Venia, Octavia y el otro duendecillo desaparecen y estoy de nuevo en mi habitación en el tren.

Es ya tarde cuando abro los ojos y me encuentro rodeado por unos brazos extraños. Al principio, confudido todavía por el sueño, me perece que me encuentro confortablemente acurrucado junto a Malia en mi cama de la Veta, pero después el hechizo del sueño se deshace y la realidad me abofetea: los juegos, el tren, la imagen del Distrito doce alejándose clavada en mis retinas. Lo único que queda es un terror insoportable del que no consigo librarme por más que lo intento y el tacto tranquilizador de la piel de Scott sobre la mía, su aliento caliente reposando sobre mi hombro en un circuito infinito de exhalaciones. Debería sentirme incómodo o avergonzado, pero todo lo que siento es paz. Noto cómo ese terror se ahoga en alguna parte de mi cuerpo y me embarga la sensación irracional de que todo va a ir bien, incluso si es mentira.

Scott está dormido, así que aunque sé que lo justo es despertarlo y dejarlo marchar, liberarlo de la carga de cuidarme como si fuera un niño pequeño, solo me doy la vuelta y lo miro fijamente durante una eternidad. Cojo una de sus manos entre las mías; es una mano suave, de mediano tamaño y dedos largos. La cojo y la analizo, jugueteo con mis dedos por su piel, investigo. El tacto de su piel bajo mis huellas dactilares me produce una sensación extraña que no consigo descrifrar, pero me hace sentir bien. Después dejo la mano sobre la cama de nuevo por miedo a que se despierte.

Me gusta Scott.

Tres palabras que solo aparecen en mi mente de forma fugaz, pero que me provocan un dolor sordo en el pecho. No se trata de su irritante cara de tranquilidad, ni su aparente apatía ante todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, ni la sonrisa inquietante de Hale después de su sesión de consejos, ni sus extrañas habilidades para la lucha. No se trata de si intenta matarme o no; se trata de que verdaderamente me gusta. No sé cómo ni cuándo ha crecido ese sentimiento en mí y no sé si es parte de su estrategia para convertirme en un enemigo más débil, pero me gusta. De vuelta en la Veta, quizás podría haberlo invitado a una barbacoa o a dar una vuelta por la plaza del pueblo, pero ya no estamos en la Veta. Estamos en los juegos del hambre y vamos a matarnos el uno al otro. Y hay algo estúpidamente triste en el hecho de que, si las circunstancias fueran distintas, tal vez pudiera hacer algo con esto tan incomprensible que siento.

No es como lo que siento por Malia; aunque nunca me he planteado en ningún término lo que siento por ella. Está ahí todo el tiempo y eso me resulta agradable; su existencia a mi alrededor es una pieza fundamental de mi felicidad, y sé que no puedo existir si ella no existe. Cuando la miro a los ojos puedo ver la comprensión en ellos y espero que ella vea lo mismo. Sin embargo, ambos estamos siempre demasiado ocupados distrayendo la mente de la realidad a través de la caza. Creo que a Malia no le parece que el mundo en el que vivimos sea un mundo adecuado para dar rienda suelta al amor, y yo pienso lo mismo. Lo que siento por Scott no es tan fuerte; a penas los conozco, al fin y al cabo. Pero siento una escalofrío en la piel y una euforia ridícula cuando está cerca; una energía súbita que me pone una sonrisa en la cara.

Compruebo que sigue profundamente dormido y vuelvo a coger una de sus manos entre las mías. Durante unos segundos quiero olvidarme de si su comportamiento es parte de una estrategia para los juegos. Y de repente me veo en la necesidad de ahogar un nudo en la garganta y parar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

No estoy seguro de porqué mi cuerpo intenta llorar. Creo que darme cuenta de que me gusta Scott me hace darme cuenta de que mi vida ya no me pertenece; de que ya no tengo derecho a disfrutar, a hacer las cosas estúpidas y sin sentido que hace la gente de mi edad. Se han ido para siempre las pequeñas cosas que me hastiban, como las largas lecciones de historia, y se ha ido para siempre esa lista interminable de cosas que probablemente jamás haría pero que tenía derecho a hacer: invitar a un chico o a una chica a bailar, beber hasta quedarme dormido sobre la fuente de la plaza, saltar una hoguera en alguna fiesta local.

Entonces oigo tres toquecitos secos y Derek Hale aparece en la puerta. He apartado mis manos de las de Scott lo más rápidamente que he podido, pero sé que me ha visto por cómo su rostro frunce a un más el ceño y me mira fijamente antes de hablar.

—Hemos llegado—masculla. Y después da un portazo.

El portazo despierta a Scott, pero yo ya estoy a metros de él, escogiendo unos pantalones caqui y una camiseta gris de manga corta del armario. Desaparezco por la puerta sin decir una sola palabra y ando a paso ligero con la esperanza de dejarlo atrás. Es como si hubiese vuelto a ese rincón en la nieve cuando tenía ocho años y la madre de Scott me hubiese levantado en sus brazos de nuevo. Me siento agradecido pero mis labios son incapaces de dar las gracias; me siento avergonzado, me siento molesto porque desde que han empezado los juegos no he sido más que una carga y me siento herido en el orgullo también, porque no quiero necesitar la ayuda de nadie. Debería disculparme por haberle obligado a quedarse conmigo toda la noche; al fin y al cabo somos casi desconocidos. O, aun peor, soy el niño que se comió su comida y durmió junto al fuego de su chimenea y luego se fue por la mañana con un simple gesto de pulgar y sin dar las gracias. Soy el chico al que se enfrentará a muerte en los juegos. Pero no puedo.

No estoy preparado para lo que ocurre después: Scott y yo asomados a la ventana y los gritos de júbilo del Capitolio digiridos hacia nosotros. Aplausos, carcajadas, vítores, música. Azules, rosas, púrpuras, rojos y turquesas en el cabello y en las pieles de la gente. Ojos extraños, perforaciones en la piel, maquillaje imposible sobre los rostros de seres que difícilmente pueden parecerme humanos. Son duendes; duendecillos cantarines que pertenecen al mismo plano de los sueños que los juegos del hambre: el plano de mis pesadillas. Sin embargo, asomado a la ventana, no soy capaz de pensar en los juegos. La bienvenida me produce una mezcla de ansiedad y júbilo que no sé como procesar, así que me limito a sonreír y a rascarme la cabeza porque no sé qué hacer con las manos, y trato de perder la mirada en la belleza del Capitolio.

Scott es la imagen de la serenidad pero ha perdido toda su dulzura; saluda con una mano y regala una mirada tranquila al arcoiris humano que rodea el tren, pero desde el momento en el que entramos a la estación hasta el momento en el que Derek, Effie y Hale nos empujan hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento no esboza ni siquiera una sonrisa. Hay algo diferente en sus ojos durante todo ese tiempo; algo oscuro que no había visto antes. Pero una vez estamos en el centro y las puertas se cierran a nuestras espaldas y ya nadie puede vernos me mira y sonríe de nuevo como si nada.

La imagen de Scott y del gentío del Capitolio se difumina. Abro los ojos y me encuentro a los tres duendecillos mirándome fijamente, lo que casi me hace dar un brinco. Echo una mirada furtiva más —la número doscientos ochenta mil, posiblemente— a mi ropa y siento una urgencia horrible por cubrirme, pero no lo hago porque tengo una especie de orgullo que no sé de donde viene y no quiero parecer infantil.

—¡Menudo trabajo! —suspira Octavia.

—Cualquiera diría que es el mismo chiquillo que nos trajeron, ¡Míralo!

Venia se agacha junto a mi.

—Ya estás listo. Ahora espera aquí al estilista para que te hable de cómo será el traje. Es una de las mejores estilistas de por aquí, de verdad, aunque no sea muy conocida. Eres todo un afortunado, muchachito.

No veo cómo un traje fabuloso me convierte en un afortunado cuando estoy a punto de perderlo todo en los juegos del hambre, pero como no tiene caso discutir no discuto. Kira, cuando Malia la invita a pasear por la pradera —tiene una salud delicada, así que nunca permitimos que nos siga hasta el bosque— siempre defiende a los ciudadanos de Capitolio diciendo que sólo parecen tan alegres y tan emocionados por los juegos porque de lo contrario les esperan la esclavitud o la muerte, que sus risitas y sus comentarios graciosos y sus carcajadas no son más que una fachada de supervivencia. Pero yo siempre he sabido que no es cierto; al fin y al cabo no son sus hijos los que mueren en la arena; no son sus sobrinos y nietos los que cuentan los años esperando que llegue el último sin haber sido nombrados en la Cosecha.

Los duendecillos se marchan y me quedo a solas con mi espejo. En cuanto salen por la puerta mi primer impulso es coger mis calzoncillos y mi camiseta, pero me contengo. En el espejo casi no me reconozco: mis ojeras han desaparecido y mi piel luce joven y descansada. Una mata de pelo castaño oscuro me cubre la cabeza en todas direcciones y todas las cicatrices de mi torso y de mi espalda han desaparecido bajo una capa gruesa de maquillaje.

Mi estilista, Caitlin, llega poco tiempo después. Solo puede tener unos pocos años más que yo y que Scott. Treinta a lo sumo, y no los aparenta en absoluto. Lleva una peluca blanca cruzada por varias mechas de colores y los labios pintados de un rosa demasiado llamativo. Aunque tiene el mismo aspecto de duende que el resto de los habitantes del Capitolio, hay algo en ella que me resulta agradable; es una inocencia o ingenuidad en su mirada, creo. Tal vez que, cuando habla y cuando se mueve, no derrocha la misma superficialidad que el resto de las personas que he visto hasta ahora en la ciudad. Adopta una sonrisa alegre en el rostro cuando me lanza una bata fina que cojo al vuelo y me dice:

—Seguramente mirar trapitos es lo último que quieres hacer ahora, pero qué le vamos a hacer. ¡Es mi trabajo!

Me pongo la bata y la miro en silencio mientras va y viene por la habitación recogiendo papeles y cambiando telas de sitio. Luego sale un momento por una de las puertas laterales y trae una mesa con ruedas sobre la que reposan dos tazas de té y una bandeja gris. En la bandeja, los mismos bollitos de mermelada que unos días atrás Kira me había regalado para darme las gracias por morir en lugar de Malia. Cojo un bollo casi con nostalgia.

—Mira, no tenemos mucho margen de actuación porque el Capitolio quiere que los trajes reflejen algo característico de cada distrito.

Le doy un bocado al bollo y asiento. Saben igual que los del distrito; deliciosos, con la mermelada justa para poder saborearla sin perder el matiz genuino del pan.

Como el distrito doce es el distrito minero, los trajes que diseñan los estilistas son siempre la risa del Capitolio; de lo más hortera a lo más vulgar por completo. Una vez unos se vistieron de piedra de carbón, y en otra ocasión fueron completamente desnudos y pintados con una capa finísima de polvo de carbón.

—Me sienta fatal el traje de minero—replico. Es verdad. Todos los años vamos de excursión a las minas y a veces nos obligan a llevar trajes de minero en una especie de ensayo de lo que va a ser nuestro futuro; yo en el mío parecia un saco con ojos, y fui el hazmereír de toda la clase. Malia, por otra parte, estaba fantástica; no hay nada que le siente mal a la condenada.

Catilin se ríe y da un mordisco a otro bollo. Me fijo en que tiene un tatuaje en la mano derecha; una especie de cruz de tres puntas que se tuercen infinitamente en una espiral. _Triskelion_. Sé el nombre porque lo he visto antes en otra parte, pero no recuerdo dónde.

—Al veros en la reposición, Morrel, la estilista de tu compañero, y yo habíamos pensado en imitar aquél asunto del polvo de carbón por el cuerpo, pero al parecer al Capitolio no le gustan las repeticiones.

No sé si está bromeando, así que en vez de reír sigo comiendo y la miro con cara de palo. Ella adopta una actitud más seria, aunque me es imposible verla como una adulta.

—La cuestión es que hemos preparado algo especial para estos juegos. Ya que todo eso rollo de las minas no es muy glamuroso, lo hemos combinado con un poco de mitología aquí y allí, ya sabes, nada ilegal —me guiña un ojo—, Sólo quiero asegurarme de que confias en mí y haces todo lo que yo te pida cuando te embutas en ese traje.

—Claro, por qué no.

No creo que un traje haga demasiada diferencia en los juegos, así que no sé por qué negarme. Me encojo de hombros y cojo el último bollo que queda sin preguntar.

—¿Sabes qué? Voy a enseñartelo —afirma vehementemente.

Se bebe su té de un solo trago, me coge de la muñeca y me obliga a levantarme. La bata es estúpidamente fina, así que camino despacio. Me lleva hasta un lado de la habitación, aprieta un boton de la pared y esta se abre en dos para dar lugar a un armario. En él, colocado grácilmente sobre un busto, un traje negro de una tela fina y suave, que brilla hasta cierto punto. No es una aberración, pero no veo qué es lo que tiene de especial.

Caitlin coge una de las mangas del traje y me señala una franja plateada en relieve que recorre el traje hasta la espalda. No parece muy del distrito doce.

—De estas pequeñas franjas plateadas, cuando yo y mi compañera lo creamos conveniente, saldrán unas bonitas alas de fénix que desprederán llamas. Tu compañero llevará un traje a juego, por supuesto —dice. Va a prenderme fuego y le parece de lo más normal, aunque supongo que he esperado demasiado de alguien que, al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser un ciudadano del Capitolio—Pase lo que pase —Me mira fijamente—. Mantén la calma.

No sé muy bien a qué se refiere, así que siento y me encojo de hombros. Estoy cansado y no me importa demasiado qué clase de traje voy a ponerme en la ceremonia de inauguración, porque lo que más quiero en este mundo es no ser parte en absoluto de esa ceremonia.

Unas horas después estoy en el nivel inferior del Centro de renovación embutido en ese traje junto a Scott. Es demasiado ajustado para mi gusto, y aunque a Scott le siente de maravilla estoy seguro de que yo tengo aspecto de calcetín sucio.

Como aún me siento incómodo por lo de esta mañana y no sé cómo darle las gracias y cómo pedirle disculpas ni siquiera lo he saludado. Él me ha saludado a mi, claro. Me ha saludado con una sonrisa encantadora y después ha ido a ayudar con la preparación del carro, a pesar de que Morrel, una mujer de mediana edad y piel oscura, se ha quejado varias veces de que lo hiciera. Yo he apartado la vista lo más rápido que he podido, pero estoy seguro de que sabe que le estoy ignorando. Sin embargo, en cuanto Morrel le echa definitivamente de la puesta a punto de nuestro carruaje se acerca a mí y me mira con cara de circunstancia.

—Nos van a prender fuego—comenta.

Me habla con normalidad, y no parece tener intención de mencionar lo ocurrido esta mañana, así que simpemente me esfuerzo en seguir la conversación.

—Y tenemos alas —añado a su comentario—. Literalmente seremos dos pollos asados.

—¿Crees que vamos a morir abrasados?

Es una posibilidad, supongo. Me encojo de hombros y me limito a decir;

—Igual es un acto de compasión, o algo así.

Derek y Hale están apoyados en la pared a unos metros de nosotros y nos miran de forma extraña.

—No dejaré que te quemes —me asegura Scott. No es que lo diga con especial intensidad, ni con ninguna intención romántica ni nada. Lo dice con la naturalidad con la que uno dice que va a sacar un paraguas si llueve, y eso es lo que resulta más incómodo. Sé que debería decir algo así como que yo tampoco, pero todo lo que se me ocurre decir es un seco:

—Ya.

Una música ceremonial inunda las calles del Capitolio y sé que la ceremonia de inauguración ha comenzado. Scott y yo nos asomamos para mirar al resto de los tributos, porque la curiosidad es un poco más fuerte que los nervios. A ambos lados de las calles se reunen hordas de duences de todos los colores y formas que gritan con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones aún antes de que salga primer carro.

Cubiertos por una tela blanca brillante que parece hecha de diamantes y ondeando a sus espaldas sendas capas blancas que les dan un aspecto principesco llegan los tributos del distrito uno. Jackson Whittemore y Theo Raeken. Sobre sus cabezas descansa una especie de corona de plata con diamantes incrustados; me pregunto cuánta gente del distrito podría comer con una sola de esas coronas, o con uno de los diamantitos engarzados en sus tiaras, en sus trajes o en su elegante carroza. Whittemore hincha el pecho con orgullo y sonríe con una suficiencia que me resulta repelente, y todo el mundo vitorea. Raeken solo sonríe con una dulzura que parece infinita, y los gritos de las ciudadanos del Capitolio alcanzan un volúmen imposible. Yo solo puedo observarlos en silencio con la certeza de que son asesinos profesionales y, sin embargo, avanzan por las calles como dos inofensivas estrellas de cine.

Esos son los juegos del hambre.

Después los distritos se van sucediendo. En el distrito tres Lydia Martin y Daniel Mahealani llevan un complicado atuendo por el que pasan unas corrientes de electricidad que crean un patrón precioso sobre sus cuerpos. Ella lleva el cabello al viento y el rubio de fresa crea un contraste agradable con los azules y grises de sus atuendos. El carro no está tirado por caballos, sino que funciona de manera automática, y en seguida se ganan el favor del público.

Scott parece preocupado. Derek se acerca a nosotros con gesto serio.

—Es importante que os ganéis el favor del público —dice—. Muy importante. Esa gente de ahí podria pagar por una botella de agua si os morís de sed, o por unas hogazas de pan si os morís de hambre.

No sé muy bien qué quiere decir; todo el asunto depende más de nuestros estilistas que de nosotros, en realidad.

El distrito cuatro es más hortera que espectacular. Isaac Lahey lleva un traje con escamas y un tridente y Erica Reyes un vestido con un corte muy bonito pero que queda completamente arruinado por el estampado de escamas, y de repente siento que ser los pollos fritos del distrito doce igual no es tan malo. Lo que más me sorprende es ver lo cambiados que están: no queda rastro de ninguno de los moratones que poblaban el cuerpo de Lahey y su mirada es desafiante y segura. Erica Reyes luce radiante y llena de energía; sus mejillas tienen color, su cabello es frondoso y sano. No parece la misma chica enfermiza de la Cosecha.

Los dos chicos del distrito doce aparecen con trajes sencillos pero con telas muy llamativas en tonos violeta y beige; verlos es como viajar a un mundo de fantasía descrito solo en los libros, y aunque es poco habitual en el distrito ocho, la gente del Capitolio se deshace en vítores y aplausos. Entonces ocurre algo que no espera para nada; Corey gira la cabeza y, en vez de mirar al Capitolio, clava su mirada en el rostro de Mason. Ambos se miran fijamente por unos segundos con una sonrisa en sus caras y de repente Corey planta un beso en la mejilla de Mason. Es un gesto pequeño y efímero, pero el bramido que provoca en el público casi nos deja sordos; Scott hace una mueca y se tapa los oídos y yo reculo un poco. Alcanzan por fin el círculo de la ciudad, pero el Capitolio ya se ha vuelto completamente loco por ellos.

No sé qué cara debo de tener, porque Scott me mira con preocupación y me pregunta:

—¿Estás bien?

No sé si estoy bien, la verdad; quiero decir, a parte de todos los sentimientos que sigo sin resolver desde que me ofrecí como tributo. Es sólo que no entiendo lo que está pasando. No entiendo a estos dos chicos que se besan en la mejilla delante de todo el Capitolio. ¿Son pareja? Me horroriza la idea de que lo sean, aunque en realidad no hace mucha diferencia a cuando creían que eran amigos. Ambos están ahí en el Círculo de la Cuidad, saludando a la gente con una sonrisa y sabiendo que uno de ellos no puede sobrevivir si lo hace el otro. Sabiendo que su oportunidad para disfrutar de la vida junto la persona con la que tienen alguna conexión se ha terminado.

—Sí; sí, me encuentro bien.

Peter Hale discute algo con Derek; parece una discusión acalorada, pero ambos se esfuerzan en no levantar la voz lo más mínimo. ¿Están tramando algo a nuestras espaldas?

Los demás tributos son una suerte de bromas textiles y trajes que parecen más bien disfraces. Donovan Donati y Tracy Stewart aparecen en una traje con estampado de vaca. Y la chica del distrito once, Allison Argent, aparece con su compañero en un carro cubierto de fruta llevando unos trajes con espigas bordadas a la tela, así que parecen un cultivo de maíz andante.

Peter se acerca a nosotros y le dice algo a Scott al oído. Puedo ver la cara de Scott pasar por un millón de emociones diferentes hasta que al final simplemente parece molesto. Intenta replicar a lo que sea, pero Hale se ha retirado y ya nos están indicando que subamos al carro. No entiendo nada, y un punto de ira empieza a unirse a la ansiedad y los nervios que me llevan acosando toda la mañana. ¿Están ocultándome algo esos tres?

Scott me ayuda a subir al carro dándome la mano. Es negro, brillante y sobrio, así que podría ser peor. Después del asunto de las vacas, de cualquier forma, está claro que no seremos el distrito más ridículo de los juegos.

Trago saliva. No me siento cómodo frente a las muchedumbres y no me gusta ser el centro de atención de ninguna situación. En unos instantes, la mitad del Capitolio me estará observando desde sus gradas y la otra mitad clavará sus ojos en la enorme pantalla en la que se reflejarán nuestras caras. Miles de ojos estarán puestos en nosotros, en mí. Me cuesta respirar solo de pensarlo, así que cierro los ojos por un segundo brevísimo y cojo todo el aire que puedo.

La carroza comienza a moverse; salimos y se escucha una ovación muda entre el público. Al fin y al cabo, solo somos un par de calcetines negros en un coche de caballos.

Frente a mí, la calle parece una extensión enorme e inalcanzable sobre la que se ciernen las miradas inquisidores de millones de duendes coloridos. Me miran y me juzgan, como hago yo cuando salgo de casa, las posibilidades que tengo de sobrevivir en la arena. Buscan la mirada; la mirada de la presa fácil. O tal vez nisiquiera es eso. Tal vez sólo se están entreteniendo. Tal vez esto es lo más entretenido que tenían para hacer un día por la tarde y están pasando un buen rato a mi costa.

Sea como sea no puedo respirar. Quiero que este momento acabe cuanto antes. Quiero volver dejar la cabalgata, y el Círculo de la Ciudad y la ceremonia de inauguración atrás y encerrarme en mi cuarto del Centro de Entrenamiento. En el distrito, cuando la plaza se llenaba demasiado, simplemente me escapaba con Malia al bosque o volvía a casa y descansaba.

—Eh, tranquilo, Stiles —dice Scott.

Y me coge de la mano. Entrelaza sus dedos con los mios como yo solía hacer con Malia en cada cosecha. No aparto la mano, porque el toque de su piel, una vez más, resulta completamente tranquilizador. Sonrío como puedo, aunque estoy seguro que más que una sonrisa me ha salido un mueca. Sé que debería actuar para el Capitolio, pero no puedo.

Me miro en la pantalla junto a Scott. Él tiene la presencia de un león; elegante, valiente, fuerte. Yo estoy a su lado, y soy un estúpido conejo asustadizo.

Scott aprieta más mi mano y, en alguna parte del Edificio de Renovación, Catilin y Morrel aprietan un botón. Noto una ligera presión en el brazo y unas enormes alas negras salen disparadas de nuestros brazos dándonos un aspecto majestuoso y al minuto comienzan a arder. La gente grita, vitorea, canta. Yo había olvidado por completo el asunto de las alas y el fuego, así que cuando ocurre me doy tal susto que pierdo por completo el equilibrio, coloco mal el pie dentro del carro y estoy a punto de caer de la forma más ridícula delante de todo Panem. Entonces Scott, que no me ha soltado la mano, tira de ella y consigue hacerme volver al centro del carro. Me ha cogido también la otra mano y me mira muy seriamente. Yo intento recuperar la respiración, porque entre el fuego y la caída casi muero de un infarto.

Scott me suelta una de las manos y pone su mano en mi hombro,

—Te tengo —dice—. ¿Vale? Te tengo.

Y no sé por qué, pero sé que es verdad. Por primera vez desde que empezaron los juegos y a pesar de que estoy en mitad de las calles del Capitolio y bajo la mirada atenta de aquellos para los que mi muerte es un entretenimiento, me siento seguro. Es como si todo el peso que he llevado estos días atrás en los hombros se deshiciera por completo. Asiento débilmente, me yergo y enfrento al Capitolio directamente, a su masa coloridad de ciudadanos. Y de repente Scott y yo estamos en la pantalla grande, con nuestras enormes plumas de fénix ardiendo a nuestras espaldas y alrededor de nuestros brazos. Scott parece un león; yo tengo la mirada decidida y la espalda erguida: ya no soy más una presa.

La gente del Capitolio nos vitorea y nos lanza flores y papelinas de colores brillantes, y algunos exclaman el nombre de nuestro distrito por encima incluso de la música ceremonial y de los vítores. Cuando llegamos al Círculo de la Ciudad somos los protagonistas absolutos de la ceremonia de inauguración, y aunque las cámaras intentan ser equitativas, Scott y yo somos enfocados mucho más rato.

—Somos unos pollos asados populares —le digo para calmar los nervios.

Scott se ríe durante un buen rato, y luego me dice:

—¿Estás bien?

Asiento.

—Sí. Te vi cuchicheando con Peter —le suelto—. Pensé que planeabas tirarme del carro, o algo.

—Nunca te tiraría del carro —asegura, y como siento que la conversación empieza a ponerse incómoda no digo nada más. A veces me gustaría que fuera menos amable, porque sería más fácil odiarle.

Los carros se paran frente a la mansión del presidente Argent y su rostro de comadreja nos da la bienvenida. Todos los carros estás allí, pero la gente parece más interesada en nosotros. Pienso que los trajes han debido surtir verdadero efecto si han podido superar aquél asunto tan popular del beso en la mejilla en el distrito ocho o los trajes espectaculares de los distritos uno, dos y tres. La cámara parece seguirnos obsesivamente cuando reanudamos nuestra marcha y, detrás de todos los demás distritos, entramos en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

Catilin y Morrel nos saludan con sonrisas y aplausos; su trabajo ha merecido la pena y ha causado el efecto deseado. Aunque se esfuerza en mostrarlo lo menos posible, Derek también sonríe detrás de ellas. El único que no parece contento es Peter Hale. Tiene el ceño fruncido y en cuanto las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros agarra a Scott de uno de los brazos y tira de él hacia abajo del carro.

—¿Por qué no has hecho lo que te he dicho? —susurra amenazantemente.

Hay algo en la forma violenta en la que tira de Scott y en la que le habla que simplemente me parece inadmisible, así que antes de pensarlo estoy entre los dos y miro a Hale desafiantemente, El suelta el brazo de Scott, nos mira con el ceño fruncido y desaparece.

—Gracias—dice Scott antes de que yo pueda decir nada.

Catilin y Morrel corren hacia nosotros y nos apagan la llamas con ayuda de unos extintores. Después nos quitan las plumas y nos guían hasta el ascensor de la torre en la que nos quedaremos hasta que comiencen los juegos. Quiero hablar con Scott, preguntarle qué es lo que está pasando con Hale y si está bien, pero Derek y nuestras estilistas vienen con nosotros y no me parece un buen momento. Viajamos durante una eternidad hasta el piso del distrito doce y me resigno a preguntar más tarde. Todo lo que quiero hacer ahora, si es posible, es descansar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dispensad las muy posibles faltas de ortografía.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Una tranquilidad irracional invade mi cuerpo y relaja mis fibras músculares, que han estado secas y engarrotadas prácticamente los últimos tres días. Siento que algo ha cambiado dentro de mí durante el desfile. Tal vez dure un minuto o dos, tal vez solo una noche, pero me siento tranquilo. Me siento casi poderoso y un cosquilleo alienígena me invade las manos y me susurra que puedo conseguirlo: puedo ganar los juegos del hambre. El cuadro extraño que formamos Scott y yo ardiendo sobre la carroza se proyecta sobre mis retinas aunque estoy despierto; nuestras caras ecuánimes, nuestros ojos firmes. Esa proyección me insufla una energía que no comprendo pero que agradezco, porque sé que la voy a necesitar para sobrevivir a la ansiedad y al miedo hasta que empiecen los juegos. Veo también a Malia y escucho atentamente sus palabras, intento recordar el brillo de sus ojos cuando me dijo aquello.

Y creo que no se equivoca.

Malia creía verdaderamente en mí, y no puedo decepcionarla.

Me doy cuenta de que lo he estado enfocando mal desde el principio. No es que la información del cuaderno de notas sea inútil; es importante conocer a tu enemigo, pero de nada sirve memorizar las técnicas de combate de tu contrincante si no dominas las tuyas propias. Quiero volver a mi cuarto, coger el cuaderno y empezar a trabajar en mis habilidades, profundizar en ellas, estudiarlas, ver de qué utilidad pueden ser en los juegos. Correr, los cuchillos, la rapidez de reflejos, conocimientos de caza y recolección de alimentos, la capacidad de dormir poco y mantenerme despierto. Debo también prestar atención a mis defectos; a los detalles que pueden hacerme perder ventaja o parecer una presa fácil: no soy demasiado fuerte y no sé pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, no tengo mucha idea de técnicas de supervivencia, no sé nadar y tengo un oído fastidiado desde los ocho años.

Anoto todas estas cosas mentalmente y espero impaciente a que lleguemos. Caitlin y Morrel se despiden de nosotros y en el ascensor solo entramos Effie, nuestros mentores, Scott y yo. No tenía ni idea de que fueran a seguir acompañándonos después del desfile, pero por alguna razón eso me tranquiliza: cuanto menos cambios más estabilidad, y se me da fatal asimilar los cambios. Supongo que puedo aguantar al imbécil de Peter Hale, a la peluca con patas de Effie y al ceño fruncido con ojos de Derek hasta que salga a la arena; es mejor que estar completamente solo frente a veintitrés personas que quieren matarme y los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

El ascensor del Centro de Entrenamiento me provoca vértigo y náuseas. Debe de haber sido diseñado por la mente sádica de algún arquitecto pelicolorido del Capitolio; las paredes y el suelo son de cristal así que se puede ver todo a nuestro alrededor: los otros pisos, la gente haciéndose pequeña conforme subimos, el abismo bajo mis pies aumentando su altura...es definitivamente un artilugio maligno manufacturado especialmente para fastidiar a algún descuidado chico de la Veta como yo que necesita subir hasta el duodécimo piso. Es espantoso, de verdad. Como si estuviese volando sin control sobre los peinados pintorescos de un montón de desconocidos y sobre los trajes ridículos de otros tributos. Como si alguien me hubiese atado a un globo y subiese infinitamente hacia el cielo sin poder parar, y sin la seguridad de no ir a caer en picado en cualquier momento.

No hemos salido del segundo sótano y ya estoy a punto de vomitar sobre el brillante pelo de Effie; las hebras turquesa bailan delante de mis ojos envueltas en una capa de humedad que creo que es cosa del mareo. Intento disimular apoyándome en uno de los lados y permaneciendo callado, Para mi fortuna todo el mundo está callado, porque la tensión por el comportamiento de Peter ha superado con creces el entusiasmo por el desfile y nadie parece querer ser el primero en hablar del asunto. Todo el mundo menos Effie, por supuesto. No deja de hablar de lo maravilloso que ha sido el desfile; de las caras de la gente y del presidente Argent, del brillo ocre que el fuego imprimía sobre nuestras caras, de lo fabulosos que somos y de los muchos patrocinadores que vamos a conseguir si Derek y Peter —dice esto último con un tono como de reproche— hacen bien su trabajo _por una vez_.

—Van a ser los mejores juegos de la historia—canturrea.

Peter suelta una carcajada y añade:

—No lo dudo.

Ella parece contenta al escucharlo, porque por lo general Derek y Peter mantienen una actitud bastante negativa hacia nuestra participación en los juegos y eso mina la moral de la chica turquesa.

Yo intento observar a Scott, porque aunque me he resignado a esperar para interrogarle sigo bastante confuso por todo lo que está pasando, pero al momento tengo que clavar la vista en el pelo de Effie para aliviar las náuseas —el suelo definitivamente no es una opción—. Cuanto menos hable y menos me mueva durante nuestro viaje en esta vil máquina del Capitolio, mejor.

Llegamos al primer piso y las puertas se abren. Una mujer alta con el pelo negro entra en el ascensor acompañada de Donovan Donati y le lanza una cordial sonrisa a Derek. Es una sonrisa casual, la clase de sonrisa que se da entre dos personas que se conocen muy bien. Los vencedores de diferentes distritos son invitados a banquetes bastante a menudo por las gentes más adineradas del Capitolio y muchos traban amistad entre ellos. Derek nunca me ha parecido —en los tres cortos días de gruñidos y golpes secos en mi puerta— de la clase de tipo que va a una fiesta y termina haciendo amigos, pero a veces la vida te sorprende.

Lo que si es raro es que estén en la primera planta; la planta del distrito uno.

—Andaba distraída —bromea la mentora del distrito diez, y luego pulsa el número diez en el ascensor. Me cuesta creer que una mujer adulta que lleva siendo mentora de los juegos unos doce años se distraiga lo suficiente para confundir un diez con un uno.

Donati va a su lado con una sonrisa de suficiencia que resulta totalmente subrealista dada la pinta que tiene con ese pintoresco mono con estampado de vaca. No me parece la clase de persona que está a punto de morir en los juegos del hambre. Sus hombros están relajados, sus facciones parecen tranquilas y su sonrisa genuina. Me pregunto si a eso se refiere Derek cuando habla de creer en uno mismo para ganar los juegos, pero no. Lo que veo en el rostro de Donovan Donati es algo más que inseguridad y suficiencia: es la expresión divertida y relajada de un adolescente cualquiera tomando unas copas en la plaza. Una expresión extraña a unos días de los juegos.

Estoy demasiado concentrado en no vomitarle a Effie encima así que decido ignorarlo. La verdad es que el color de su peluca es único; es un azul bastante agradable a la vista, y me horroriza la idea de que si me cargo su actual peluca encuentre una más chirriante. He visto los colores que están de moda en el Capitolio y son de espanto.

Sin embargo, a Donovan Donati parece que no le gusta mi silencio.

—Hola, pajarito—me saluda. De toda la gente dispuesta a hablar que hay en este ascendor, me saluda a mí, que estoy intentando no dejarme el desayuno de camino a mi cuarto.

"Pajarito"

Lo dice con el tono que ponen los chicos de veintialgo cuando invitan a una chica a bailar en la plaza. Mi cara debe de estar arrugada en una mueca de desagrado cuando contesto:

—Adiós, vaquita bonita.

Estoy seguro de que eso es suficiente para que se olvide de la idea de dirigirme la palabra para siempre. Pero me equivoco.

—Vaya, gracias por el piropo—Y deja escapar una carcajada.

No sé si simplemente es irritante o sufre diarrhea mental.

—No sé si simplemente eres irritante o sufres diarrhea mental—digo. El señor Tate siempre dice que Malia y yo acabaremos empalizados en la plaza si no aprendemos a aplicarnos alguna clase de filtro a la hora de hablar.

Effie pega una especie de gritito al oir mis palabras pero el resto de los pasajeros del ascensor nos ignoran y Scott se limita a mirarme entre risas, mudando el gesto sombrío que tenía antes. Entonces cometo el error de mirar para abajo y noto el vómito lacerar mi garganta.

—¿Problemas con las alturas, parajito?

Sufre diarrhea mental.

—Mira, no sé por qué diablos crees que puedes venir aquí y hablar con—

El ascensor se para con un gentil pitido y Donovan Donati me deja con la palabra en la boca. Las puertas automáticas se cierran sobre la imagen lejana de tributo y mentora caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo sin ni siquiera mirar atrás y un silencio densísimo impregna las paredes del ascensor. Noto cómo el rubor de la ira y de la vergüenza suben por mis mejillas y me parece poder notar la sensación física de la risita jactanciosa de Peter Hale clavada en mi nuca. Scott ha apartado la mirada de mí y se rasca la cabeza, probablemente porque quiere hacer el esfuerzo de no reírse de mí en mi cara.

—Criados entre bestias —dice Effie. Parece que lleva un tiempo pensando en cómo acabar con el silencio y recuperar su excelente soliloquio sobre el desfile—. Mírame a mí con dos chicos de las minas de carbón, y al menos tienen un poco más de educación.

Dos pisos más y llegamos a nuestra planta. Derek y Peter se despiden para realizar algunas conexiones con las personalidades más importante del Capitolio en busca de patrocinadores. Es un trabajo esencial, porque por lo que ha estado relatando Effie durante el infernal camino en ascensor los tributos con más patrocinadores reciben más regalos especiales durante los juegos —armas, comida, agua, protección contra el frío o el calor, medicina...— y tienen más posibilidades de ganar. Lo cierto es que me preocupa un poco Scott: su caracter apacible encanta a todo el mundo, pero se convierte en un hueso cada vez que tiene que tratar con la gente del Capitolio. No ha esbozado ni una sola sonrisa en el tren durante la bienvenida ni tampoco durante el desfile. Solo espero que haya algunos ciudadanos del Capitolio a los que les parezca, por lo menos, misterioso en lugar de un cretino.

No sé muy bien qué ven en mí, pero Effie no deja de repetir que les gusto.

—¡Y fue una escena tan heorica! La gente no deja de hablar de vosotros—dice. Creo que si la dejasemos encerrada en un cuarto a oscuras seguiría hablando sola durante al menos un año antes de darse cuenta de que nadie la escucha. Su voz es como el tapeteo insistente de la lluvia en la ventana; insignificante, molesto.

Mis náuseas han mejorado desde que he salido de las fauces siniestras del ascensor de cristal, así que me permito observar a Scott. Estamos los dos solos con Effie, pero no me parece seguro ni cómodo hablar delante de ella. Sea lo que sea lo que está pasando con Peter estoy seguro de que Scott no querría que lo mencionase delante de ella. Y de cualquier forma Effie me lo agradecería, porque no soportan los temas conflictivos. Si por ella fuera no se hablaría de otra cosas que de perlas, diamantes y vestidos, o de lo fabulosos que fueron estos o aquellos juegos del hambre.

Scott tiene una expresión diferente a la que estoy acostumbrado. No es el semblante pacífico de nirvana que viste siempre ni tampoco el gesto duro que adopta cuando se enfrenta al Capitolio: parece simple y puro cansancio. No puedo culparle, de cualquier forma; han sido tres días imposibles y supongo que su plan de la felicidad suprema no puede contra todos los obstáculos, después de todo. Me pregunto qué es lo que Peter Hale tiene que ver en todo esto; en el humor de Scott, en el desfile y en la extraña escena que ambos protagonizaron al terminar este. Caitlin, Morrel, Derek, Effie...todos estaban pletóricos con el resultado del desfile. Aún después de cerrar las puertas del Centro de Entrenamiento se podía escuchar a los ciudadanos del Capitolio gritar nuestro nombre. ¿Qué es lo que había molestado a Hale?

Llegamos a una esquina y Scott se despide con una sonrisa débil y un movimiento de cabeza. No puedo quitar los ojos de encima hasta que desaparece detrás de su puerta; sea lo que sea que está pasando ha cambiado el semblante de Scott. Scott es probablemente el único elemento de los juegos del hambre que parece haberse mantenido emocionalmente estable desde el principio, decidido en su empeño de ser feliz hasta el final sin importar lo que sea. Y, sin embargo, veo tambalearse ese empeño. Supongo que es normal que me preocupe, aunque sé que no debo.

Mi cuarto es criminalmente grande. Podrían dormir en él mi familia y tres o cuatro de las familias vecinas en la Veta y aún tendríamos espacio para movernos a nuestro antojo. Es bastante sobria y no hay comida por ninguna parte, pero hay botones por doquier y sé que alguno de ellos me dará de comer si lo pulso. Sólo tengo que encontrar el adecuado.

—¡Tú apunto de caer! —grita Effie.

Entonces capta toda mi atención. Es la primera vez que alguien menciona mi caída.

—Estaba ensayado—me defiendo.

Ella asiente con satisfacción.

—Parece que esos dos por fin están haciendo lo que deben —Se refiere a Derek y Peter—. ¡La historia de la damisela en apuros! ¡Me encanta!

Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido. Desaparece por la puerta y empiezo mi aventura para encontrar algún botón o palanca que haga aparecer comida mágicamente como solo sabe hacer la gente del Capitolio, pero desisto después de accionar un par fallidos. El primero hace que la cama se pliegue hacia la pared y desaparezca por completo, y por más que lo acciono una y otra vez la cama no vuelve. En la pared no queda ni el menor resquicio ni rastro de que antes hubiera una cama y cuando acciono un segundo botón con la esperanza de que mi cama vuelva me ataca una corriente de aire gélida desde el techo que me deja tiritando. El tercer botón hace que salgan unas botellas de licor blanco y un paquete de hielo de la mesa; no lo entiendo muy bien, ya que todos los tributos somos menores de edad, y por un momento pienso que me he equivocado de habitación y estoy en el cuarto de Peter Hale. El cuarto botón enciende un ruido intermitente como de alarma que termina con mis oídos hasta que aprieto otro aleatoriamente y para.

No tengo ganas de pasarme toda la tarde peleándome con las máquinas así que me olvido por completo de la comida y echo un vistazo a mi alrededor. Sobre una sobria mesa blanca hay una bolsa con mis cosas: mi cuaderno, básicamente. Me pone nervioso pensar que Caitlin o Derek lo han abierto por curiosidad y han leído mis notas. Sé que estoy haciendo precisamente lo que se supone que tengo que hacer: prepararme para matar. Pero hay algo irracional dentro de mí que se avergüenza de haberlas escrito, de que la mera idea de hacer un plan para matar a esas personas haya cruzado mi mente. O, mejor dicho, hay algo racional dentro de mí que sabe que nada de esto tiene sentido: los juegos, el Capitolio, 24 niños matándose los unos a los otros para que un par de duendecillos aburridos tenga algo divertido que compartir en la sobremesa.

No me dejo dominar por esa punzada de vergüenza; si lo han leído sabrán que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerme vivo, y si eso les parece despreciable ya no importa. Su opinión de mí no me va a salvar la vida pero lo que escriba en este cuaderno puede que lo haga, así que me siento en un triste sofá gris y viajo por mis recuerdos en busca de habilidades y defectos. Me encuentro a mi mismo corriendo por los bosques tras la Pradera, lanzando cuchillos a distancias imposibles, recolectando algunos frutos con Malía. El señor Tate es un experto en frutos y setas, y aunque no le hemos escuchado todo lo que deberíamos Malia y yo hemos aprendido mucho de él a ese respecto. Al menos conozco siete u ocho tipos de setas y bayas venenosas y otros once o doce tipos digeribles para el estómago humano. También sé escalar; puede que no sea tan bueno como Malia pero puedo hacerlo con soltura.

Escalar.

De repente se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Termino de escribir y paso la página para encontrar mis defectos. Tengo una fuerza que, comparada con la mitad de los tributos, seguramente sea ridícula, así que mi única opción es evitar en todo lo posible el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; matar desde lejos y por sorpresa como las sabandijas. Hacerme con unos cuchillos es mi única oportunidad; me permitirá mantenerme a suficiente distancia para evitar mi desventaja corporal y tener una forma de ataque. Tengo que tener cuidado con el oído, también. Desde que...bueno, no me funciona bien. Es solo uno de ellos, así que podría ser peor, pero puede ser un problema si algún tributo se me acerca por detrás o me tienden una emboscada.

Siento otra punzada en el estómago así que dejo el cuaderno al lado y decido echarme una siesta. Sé que debo ir a hablar con Scott, pero el día es largo y estoy demasiado cansado. Cierro los ojos y los rostros de los veintidós tributos pasan por la pantalla negra de mis párpados como una película del Capitolio: uno tras otro los observo y me convenzo a mí mismo de que quiero matarlos, aunque flaqueo en la mayoría de los casos. No pienso matar a ningún niño; sería como a matar a Lorey con mis propias manos y no podría perdonármelo, pero sé que puedo mantenerme a la suficiente distancia para que no me supongan un peligro. Otros los matarán por mí, para que yo no tenga que cargar con ello en mi conciencia; es despreciable, pero es la mejor opción que tengo. Luego veo el rostro de Scott: su sonrisa amable, la forma en la que dice, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo: "no dejaré que te quemes". No voy a poder matarlo a él tampoco, así que tendré que tener fe en que algún otro tributo se hará cargo. E incluso esa idea me parece abominable.

Scott se merece vivir; de entre los dos es él el que debería sobrevivir, porque es mucho mejor persona y porque estoy seguro de que puede hacer muchas más cosas por los demás de lo que puedo hacer yo. No solo porque es médico, sino porque hay algo sedante en su voz que es capaz de acabar con las preocupaciones de cualquiera con solo una palabra.

Pero le he hecho una promesa a Malia y no puedo dejar a mi padre solo.

Las caras desaparecen y dan lugar a un silencio negro que parece no tener fin pero que, en algún punto de la tarde, se convierte en el azul frío de una noche en mi casa de la Veta. Solo la luna nos ilumina desde la ventana; la chimenea está apagada, mi padre viene demasiado tarde del trabajo.

—Sé dónde estás, niño del diablo—Su susurro rompe el silencio pacífico de la noche de la Veta y deja tras de sí un mutismo amenazador. Son palabras escupidas, lanzadas al aire envueltas en odio y rencor—. No voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

Paso a paso se dirige hacia mi escondite. Pies blancuzcos y raquíticos recorriendo la distancia que nos separa con una lentitud que se me clava en la nuca. Pienso en escapar; salir de debajo de la mesa y buscar refugio en otra parte, pero todo mi cuerpo está paralizado y no logro sacarlo de ese estado. Con cada centímetro que el blanco de sus pies recorre sobre el estampado que el polvo y el carbón dejan sobre el suelo mi corazón se para un momento y luego vuelve a latir. Me escuecen los ojos y mi garganta se ha convertido en una maraña que hace difícil tragar.

—¿Crees que eres más listo que yo?

Lo dice con una calma diabólica que me produce un escalofrío.

—A tu padre sí que lo tienes engañado.

Y sus pies llegan junto a mí; están a unos milímetros de una de las patas de la mesa. Dejo de respirar, y aunque un ardor insoportable me recorre la garganta me prohíbo a mí mismo gritar o tan siquiera tragar saliva, porque aunque sé que ya me ha encontrado la idea de producir un ruido que ella pueda detectar me parece aterradora.

Cierro los ojos.

El crujido que sus rodillas producen al doblarse llega hasta mis oídos, así como el ruido sordo que su mano provoca al posarse sobre la mesa para agarrarse.

Luego silencio.

Nada.

Mi corazón se para de nuevo y mi respiración se acelera hasta el punto en el que no hacer ruido deja de ser una opción y empiezo a emitir pequeños gemidos con la garganta, intentando inhalar suficiente aire. Los pulmones comienzan a dolerme y siento la humedad de mis lágrimas en las mejillas.

Pero mi madre no se mueve; sus manos no se posan en mí, sus labios callan. Está esperando a que abra los ojos.

Aunque es lo último que quiero hacer, los abro. Sé que es lo que ella quiere, y he llegado al límite del miedo en el que lo único quiero es que todo acabe cuanto antes y recuperar la respiración, el ritmo de mi corazón, la paz. Quiero que mi padre llegue y la meta de nuevo en la cama. Quiero desaparecer; convertirme en una de las diminutas partículas de polvo que sus pies levantan al arrastrarse por el suelo y salir volando por la ventana hacia cualquier parte. Y quiero que desaparezca ella; no es una simple idea fugaz fruto de un disgusto infantil, es un sentimiento perenne arraigado en mi pecho que grita. Es una madeja de desprecio y terror que guardo dentro de mí y que, en un momento como este, se desata y domina mi memoria.

Quiero matarla.

Pero solo abro los ojos, porque es lo que ella quiere y al fin y al cabo es mi madre.

Ojos negros cansados sobre el cráter negruzco de sus orejas y una piel pálida y exhausta. El cabello negro le cae sucio sobre los hombros y sus labios finos muestran una fila alegre de dientes blancos en una sonrisa terrorífica. Antes de que la imagen completa de mi madre haya sido procesada por mis ojos sus manos ya están en mis tobillos. La sonrisa desaparece y su rostro esboza una mueca de disgusto. Es tal la expresión de repulsión y desprecio la que forman sus facciones sobre su rostro que olvido el dolor que me provoca la presión de sus uñas sobre la piel de mis tobillos, porque esa extraña configuración de sus facciones consigue abrir en mis pulmones un agujero más doloroso.

—Encima tendrás la desfachatez de llorar—me escupe. Tira de mi hacia fuera de la mesa y la maraña en la que se había convertido mi garganta se deshace para dejar paso a los gritos.

Me despierto en el suelo junto al sofá; supongo que me he movido demasiado durmiendo. Me tomo unos minutos para asimilar la realidad, recuperar la respiración y guardar mis pesadillas en algún punto inalcanzable de mi mente, donde no tenga que pensar en ellas. Estoy empapado en sudor, así que me voy al baño a ducharme pero la ducha es mucho más complicada que la de mi habitación en el tren y no consigo apañarme. Al final simplemente me seco el sudor con una toalla, aunque sé que debo de oler a diablos, y salgo de mi cuarto. No hay mucho más que hacer dentro de él, ya que no tengo ni cama ni comida, y creo que es el mejor momento para hablar con Scott. Por no mencionar que estoy seguro de que él sabe cómo hacer funcionar esos botoncillos.

Cuando llego a su cuarto la puerta está abierta pero no hay nadie. Es tan grande como la mía y con los mismos colores, muebles y botones. Es literalmente mi habitación y si no fuera por la cama —que no está empotrada en la pared por accidente como la mía— juraría que me he perdido y he vuelto a mi cuarto. Sobre la mesa que tantos problemas me ha dado a causa de su girigay de botoncitos hay una fuente enorme de chocolate caliente y a ambos lados dos bandejas con croissants y donuts. Me parece que es el paraíso; una especie de capsulita de edén dentro del infierno del Capitolio. Si me preguntan, probablemente lo único que me gusta de esta gente es su comida. En el distrito doce para comprar un solo dónut debería cazar por lo menos tres conejos y no compensa para nada, además de que el aspecto que tienen los que hace nuestra panadera es mucho menos apetitoso.

Como Scott no parece estar me decido a esperarle comiendo un par de donuts; solo unos pocos para que no se note que los he cogido. Sin embargo, a los diez minutos me que comido seis o siete y su ausencia es demasiado evidente. Supongo que siempre puedo acusar al servicio; al fin y al cabo no pueden decir nada para defenderse.

Clac.

La puerta se abre y mi corazón casi se para por completo. Doy un traspiés y acabo tirado en el suelo detrás de la mesa. El sonido de cuatro pasos inunda la habitación y oigo la voz calmada de Scott.

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto que no lo hiciera; a la gente del Capitolio les gustamos de cualquier manera. No dejaban de gritar nuestro nombre.

Es la voz grave de Peter la que contesta.

—¡Aplaudían vuestros trajes porque estábais en llamas! ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en poneros en segundo plano? ¿Detrás de esos dos chicos del distrito ocho? ¿O del dúo del distrito tres? Sois el distrito que menos interés despierta en los patrocinadores habitualmente; la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera se molestan en prestar atención a los tributos del doce. Necesitáis algo fuerte para que os miren, para que recuerden vuestras caras.

Se produce un momento de silencio.

—A mí me parece que recordaban bien nuestras caras.

—¡Estupideces! Escúchame bien; quiero que lo hagas. ¿Me oyes? Hazlo. Es la única manera de que captéis la atención de los patrocinadores.

Derek llama a cenar con dos golpes secos en la puerta —no me cabe la menor duda de que es él porque podría distinguir esos golpecitos malhumorados con los oídos tapados— y yo me quedo quieto tras la mesa hasta que los pasos se alejan lo suficiente. Mi intención no era espiar en absoluto, pero si me encuentran alli van a pensar que lo estaba haciendo. Busco alguna excusa mental que dar a Derek cuando vea que no estoy en mi cuarto pero cuando llego ni siquiera levanta la cabeza para saludar; como siempre, está demasiado ocupado frunciéndole el ceño a su sopa.

Nos reunimos alrededor de una mesa grande en un balcón con vistas al Capitolio. Luces azules y amarillas decoran el cielo y los edificios blancos y hacen que parezca una ciudad de fantasía. En otras circunstancias podría pasar horas perdiendo la mirada por las siluetas trabajadas de los edificios y por el coloridos de los parques que recorren la ciudad entre estos. Me siento en el único hueco libre: de nuevo junto a Effie. Caitlin y Morrell están allí, y me alegro bastante porque no hacemos un grupo demasiado carismático, nosotros cuatro solos. Derek nunca habla, Scott solo come, sonríe y asiente y Peter...no lo sé muy bien; normalmente está emborrachándose en alguna parte en lugar de comer. En esas circunstancias los soliloquios de Effie resultan tan irritantes como tristes, porque nadie en absoluto está escuchando. Estoy seguro de que Caitlin y Morrel harán la cena más llevadera, para Effie y para los que agradecemos un poco de silencio.

—¡Aquí llega la segunda estrella! —aplauden las dos estilistas. No pudo decir mucho de Morrel, pero creo que definitivamente Caitlin me cae bien—. Habéis estado fantásticos en esos trajes.

—Bueno, los trajes son vuestros—me limito a decir.

—Sí, pero estaban muy bien vestidos—bromea ella.

Yo sonrío con suficiencia y solo respondo:

—Por supuesto—No sé qué más decir. La verdad es que lo único que quiero es comer y quedarme a solas con Scott.

Estoy echándome un poco de arroz aromatizado en un cuenco cuando Peter Hale deja de mala manera la servilleta sobre la mesa, y se levanta y se despide sin dar mucha explicación. Derek no se inmuta, Effie parece escandalizarse pero Catilin la entretiene enseguida con algún tipo de conversación sobre colores de moda en belleza capilar y la cara de Scott es un poema. Sus ojos no se despegan de la espalda de Peter hasta que desaparece del balcón y parece casi blanco.

—¿Estás bien? —le digo.

Debe de darse cuenta del aspecto que tiene porque parpadea, sonríe y empieza a comer como si nada.

—Sí, gracias. El desfile fue estupendo —añade como para darme conversación—. ¿Has descansado?

Lo dice con un tono extraño, y de repente me doy cuenta de ni siquiera me he peinado y de que sigo oliendo a leones.

Me rasco la cabeza y asiento.

—Es mi look más natural.

Él se ríe, y me alegro de poder hacerle cambiar el semblante mustio aunque sea un minuto.

—He oído que es lo que se lleva—bromea.

Los dos nos miramos un rato en silencio y luego nos echamos a reír. Veo a Derek observándonos con gesto serio, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que le he visto baja la vista hacia su plato de nuevo.

Un avox se acerca a la mesa y echa vino en nuestras copas. Supongo que el licor que había en mi habitación no era un excepción y aquí en el Capitolio bebe cualquiera. Scott da un trago y su cara parece iluminarse, así que debe de estar rico. Doy un trago yo también, y aunque tiene un deje amargo al final es dulzón en general. Me gusta. Si todos los licores son así, puedo entender por qué Hale se pasa el día borracho.

Aunque sigo pensando que es el mayor de los cretinos.

El resto de la cena transcurre de forma pacífica; Caitlin, Effie y Morrel forman un trío perfecto que se mantiene entretenido entre sí, aunque puedo ver que incluso para nuestras dos estilistas la charlatanería de Effie resulta pesada. No hablamos de la estrategia que vamos a seguir porque Peter no está y los demás no tenemos ganas de pensar en los juegos esta noche. Scott hace la cena liviana con algunos comentarios sobre cómo se sintió sobre la carroza o qué piensa de este y otro distrito. Oírlo hablar es casi hipnótico; es como si tuviese la palabra perfecta para cada ocasión. Tiene que ser muy estúpido o tener un corazón muy grande para molestarse en hacer sentir bien a Effie involucrándose como puede en la conversación. A esa mujer estridente para la que nuestra muerte solo supone perder un ascenso.

El resto del tiempo habla conmigo; hace comentarios graciosos, me pasa una fuente de algún plato que ha probado o me pregunta cosas de la Veta. Supongo que por el efecto del vino me encuentro bastante relajado y las palabras salen solas de mi boca, sin importar con quién las comparto. Esa pesada roca de acero sobre mis hombros que son los juegos desaparece por completo y simplemente soy yo; sin las preocupaciones sobre el mañana, sobre lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, sin pensamientos masticados cincuenta veces: sin ansiedad. Hago exactamente lo que siento que quiero hacer sin darle dos pensamientos, y eso, aquí y ahora, es hablar con Scott. No le cuento demasiado, claro; al menos nada que me pueda meter en problemas, porque sé que nos están escuchando. De no ser así, me hubiese pasado horas hablando de mis excursiones de caza en el bosque. Pero, aunque estamos separados por Effie y dos o tres bandejas de comida, parece que la realidad desaparece y solo quedamos nosotros dos. Llega un momento de la noche en la que nos levantamos y nos acercamos a la barandilla para seguir hablando. Derek ya se ha ido a la cama y las chicas no paran de hablar de cosas del Capitolio que no entiendo.

—O sea que tienes una rata por mascota—le digo, y no puedo evitar reírme. Scott es tan inofensivo que comparte cuarto con una ratona de campo y sus siete crías porque le da pena pensar que si las echa morirán de frío. Me sorprende a mí mismo que su actitud me provoque ternura en lugar de rechazo; unos días atrás todo este asunto de los ratones de campo me hubiese parecido una noñería de un chico bien alimentado del centro del distrito que no necesita matar para vivir. En mis peores épocas hubiera dado lo que fuera por un ratoncillo de campo.

—Son más bien compañeras de piso—se defiende.

—Yo diría ocupas.

Scott ríe y da otro trago.

—¿Tú tienes mascotas?

Hago una mueca. No sé muy bien cómo decirle que soy la clase de persona que mata animalitos indefensos para alimentar a su familia. Caitlin salva mi imagen levantándose de la mesa y diciéndonos que nos vayamos a acostar. Mañana tendremos muchas cosas que aprender y nos espera un largo día. Effie desaparece por alguna parte, completamente sobria de vino pero ebria de emoción por un nuevo día de los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre.

Caitlin y Morrel nos acompañan hasta la mitad del camino, donde Caitlin me para en seco y sin dar mucha explicación me dice:

—Van a pasar muchas cosas para las que no vas a estar preparado. Tienes que ser bueno improvisando.

Me quedo callado sin nisiquiera asentir porque no lo entiendo muy bien, y luego las dos desaparecen juntas por un pasillo. Scott se queda en el resquicio de mi puerta.

—¿Dónde está tu cama?

Había olvidado por completo mi pérdida de dignidad con esos botones.

—Ah, sí. Uhm...no la necesito. Estoy, ehm...ensayando.

Scott arruga la nariz y su rostro parece intentar procesar mis palabras sin mucho éxito.

—Ensayando ¿qué?

—Dormir en el suelo y todo ese rollo, ya sabes.

Él abre mucho los ojos, dice "oh" y esboza una sonrisa enorme. El vino y la charla parecen haber suavizado su humor y desterrado de su rostro ese aire sombrío que había adoptado desde que Peter montara aquél número tan incomprensible durante el desfile. Recuerdo entonces que tengo muchas preguntas al respecto, muchas cosas que quiero y necesito saber.

—Scott...¿podemos hablar?

Scott me mira fijamente y, por como cambia su expresión, creo que sabe lo que le voy a preguntar.

—Hay unas vistas fantásticas desde el tejado.

 


End file.
